Comenzando una nueva vida, y un nuevo amor
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Una pequeña historia para un buen amigo aunque no se si le guste es la primera vez que hago algo asi resumen; Que sucedería si Spike conjurara un hechizo para recibir ayuda y conseguir a su amada provocando que dos chicos lleguen a ayudarlo y que se metan en problema sobre todo uno de ellos le pase cosas horrible les invito a descubrir lo que sucederá a el pequeño dragon y su ayuda


Es la primera vez que escribiré una historia así, aunque siempre se me ocurrió una así pero es para un buen, amigo como regalo de cumple años, que me he olvidado bueno LP espero que te guste.

 _ **[OS] Comenzando una nueva, vida y un nuevo amor.**_

Avía pasado un tiempo en Equestria todo avía sido normal, cuando pudieron hacer que el dios del caos _**¡Fuera rehabilitado!,**_ se podría decir que avía pasado apenas 2 años desde que todo era tranquilidad, todas las ponys estaban caminando de aquí para haya, sobre todas las 6 que avía logrado defender su hogar y todo era una _**¡Hermosa tranquilidad!,**_ la vida era de lo mas calmada para ellas pero un pequeño dragón estaba ¿preocupado?, el amor de su vida no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y necesitaba una ayuda ¿pero donde?, hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea fue en busca de un libre en la biblioteca.

Spike: (Buscando unos momentos) Veamos que libro puedo usar, quizás este (Toma uno y lee, su portada) _**¡No!**_ No necesito ayuda no como saber, cocinar eso será después uh ¿este de aquí?

Mientras continuaba en busca de un libro en alguna parte del universo, en un planeta de color azul en una cuidad, se podía notar dos jóvenes chicos conversando tranquilamente sobre sus vidas a veces le era difícil _**¡No hacerlo!,**_ pero eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo estaban sentados mirando la televisión a la vez que, se preguntaba ¿Cómo seria sus vidas? De ahora en adelante después de todo ya estaba mayores, se podía ver a un joven como de 20 años en el sofá tomando un refresco, su pelo era negro sus ojos café oscuro llevaba una camisa, de color negra un yin del mismo color y sus manos, vendadas no que estuviera herido si no, por que deseaba llevarla solamente.

¿?: Daniel dime es bueno esta así ¿todos los días?, no tenemos una aventura (estira sus manos, mientras lo ve) _**¡Vamos!**_ Salgamos un rato y veamos, que podemos hacer.

Daniel: (Pelo negro ojos, café claro camisa café raya lentes, y yin de color celeste) _**¡Ya se que podemos hacer!,**_ es fácil salgamos de campamento (Nota a su amigo confundido) Ya sabes Jhon ir de excursión _**¡Ser libre de la monotonía!**_ , y ver las estrellas en un claro campo ¿Qué dices amigo?

Jhon: (Piensa un poco, y le sonríe) _**¡Esta bien porque no!**_ Bien decidido, vamos debemos prepararnos (Estira su cuerpo, mientras ve a su amigo) _**¡A la carga mi buen amigo!,**_ ¿Qué podría suceder?

Daniel asiente y ambos van arreglar sus cosas para salir unos días, asía el bosque después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?, regresando a Equestria estaba Spike haciendo un circulo con tiza blanca tras terminar coloca, 4 velas en cada punto cardinal avía encontrado un libro que decía "Hechizo de ayuda diaria", era un libro donde ofrecía que podría convocar, seres para que lo ayuden tras terminar su obra decide llamar a su ayuda, además ¿Qué podría suceder? Comenzó a recitar las palabras del libro el circulo comenzó a ¡Brillar intensamente!, dejando a Spike sorprendido por completo _**¡Avía funcionado su hechizó!**_ De regreso con los jóvenes, estaban por salir tenían sus mochilas arregladas para irse apenas iban a tocar la perilla de la puerta _**¡Cuando un agujero se abrió debajo de ellos!,**_ tragando celos pero sin antes de que ellos se sostuvieran para evitar, caer de ese agujero que dios sabe dónde salió pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo carajo apareció?

Daniel: (Aferrado a la mano, de su amigo) _**¡Jhon NO TE SUELTES CARAJO!**_ , Por lo que quieras no te sueltes, _**¡No quiero morir tan joven!**_

Jhon: (Sosteniendo a su amigo, y se sostiene el también) ¿Crees que quiero eso? Aun no tengo novia, y menos una familia carajo.

Daniel: (Ve a su amigo sorprendido, por esas palabras) ¿Enserio? Y que pasó con Jessica hasta donde, se estaban saliendo ¿Qué paso?

Jhon: (Recordando a una joven, chica delgada) Bueno ella me quería pero se enamoró de otro, así que ya sabrás (Suspira mientras mueve su mano, y ve a su amigo) Pero si lo pones en re…

Caen ambos al agujero por la _**¡Idiotez de Jhon!**_ Ambos chicos cayeron por el agujero, mucho tiempo a la vez que _**¡Gritaban a todo pulmón!,**_ que aburridos de todo eso se cansaron y sacaron de sus mochicas unos ¿Termos de agua caliente? A la vez que seguían cayendo, se prepararon una taza de café y unas galletas al terminar colocar, todo de nuevo en sus mochilas y decidieron acostarse a dormir en sus bolsas de dormir ¿Cómo podrían dormir como si nada?, unos 5 minutos mas cayeron al suelo fuertemente mientras comenzaba, ellos a despertar por _**¡El gran dolor que estaban sintiendo!**_ Spike no podía creerlo avía tardado casi media hora, para que ellos ¿Llegaran sí que tardaron? Pero en fin avían llegado su ayuda _**¡Por fin se iba a declarar!,**_ a la poni que él amaba con su corazón.

Spike: (Acercándose a las bolsa de dormir) _**¡Llegaron qué alegría!**_ Vamos despierte, necesito que me ayuden (Tratando de quitarle, las bolsas de dormir) Y eso ¿Qué es? Es raro no importa, es hora de que veamos quienes son.

Cuando al fin logra ver quiénes son se sorprende ¿Eran dos ponis? Que sucedía, y mas cuando uno de ellos era negro su pelo era rojo como _**¡La sangre!**_ Además llevaba, unas vendas en sus patas delanteras mientras se veía que, tenía una mochila de viaje y de que usaba una camisa negra solamente Spike _**¡Fue a ver al otro!**_ El cual era de color café mientras también se estaba, levantando este tenía su pelo negro ojos café claro con una camisa café con rafas e, igual usaba una mochila de viaje que estaba sucediendo y antes de decir algo ve a Spike el cual ¿Estaba confundido?, mirándolos a ambos ponys que significa eso?

Spike: (Pestañea unas, cuantas veces) Oigan acaso ¿Ustedes me ayudaran con mi problema?, por que si es ¡Así me seria de ayuda!

Jhon: (Ve al dragón, luego a su amigo) Bien creo que ando sufriendo, una alucinación _**¡Si debe ser eso!**_ (Trata de peñiscarse, pero no tiene dedos) O-ok eso no funcionara quizás, _**¡Golpearme con aquel librero sirva!**_

Spike: (Ve asía donde, el pony mira) _**¡QUE NO LO HAGAS!**_ Si lo haces Twilight se enojara conmigo, ¿Eso quieres que se enoje? (Se da cuenta, de que no lo escucha) _**¡No estarás pensando!**_ Espera no lo ha….

Muy tarde vio como el pony negro corrió asía al librero para, _**¡Golpearse contra la misma!,**_ pero en ese momento se ve al otro pony que era nada mas ni nada menos, que _**¡Un alicornio!**_ Que ¿Sucedía aquí? A Spike se le _**¡Ocurrió algo rápidamente!,**_ y lanza sus llamas para asustar al pony negro provocando que gritara, y _**¡Corriera asía la salida mientras gritaba!**_ Mostrando otro alicornio ¿Qué estaba pasando? El pony negro corrió asía la puerta, en el momento que esta era abierta dejando ver a una pony morada provocando _**¡Que chocaran ambos a la vez!,**_ rodando fuera de la biblioteca.

Daniel: (Se sacude por completo, y no ve a su amigo) _**¡JHON!**_ Donde estas ¿? Que paso, _**¡Que hago aquí!**_ (Mirando su alrededor, mientras pensaba) ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, esto me parece (Abre sus ojos mirando, todo y sonríe emocionado) _**¡Equestria viva!**_ Jhon no puedo creer, mira estoy en….. Jhon ¿?

Recordó que su amigo salió corriendo a la salida y sin más fue detrás de él, cuando cruzo la puerta pudo verla _**¡Una pony de cabellera rosada!,**_ y con los rayos del sol reflejaba su hermosura dejando a Daniel totalmente _**¡Confundido y sonrojado!**_ Era bella, provocando que se tropezara y chocara su nariz con la de ella logrando así, un buen sonrojo en ambas parte Spike salió a ver que sucedía y fue cuando lo vio _**¡Twilight estaba encima del pony negro!,**_ mientras que el otro pony estaba mirando los ojos de Fluttershy y como los de ella estaban igualmente, ¿Conectados a los de, el? Era raro poder decirlo con claridad.

Spike: (Mirando la escena) ¿Esta es mi ayuda? Genial y ahora _**¡Que puede salir mal!,**_ en este día (Ve a lo lejos, una nube de polvo) A veces me pregunto ¿si no debería levantarme, de mi cama en uno que otro día?

Daniel: (Levemente sonrojado, mirando a Fluttershy) Vaya eres, eres _**¡Hermosa!**_ Preciosa, gua eres de verdad bella (Nota el sonrojo de la pony) M-mucho g-gusto m-me llamo Dan…..

Antes de poder decir su nombre unos ponys con armaduras los detuvieron, y se lo _**¡Llevaban rápidamente!**_ Mientras que con nuestro pony negro estaba levantándose cuando, nota la mirada de una pony esta al verla tan cerca, de un macho reacción _**¡Delicadamente!**_ Pego un fuerte grito y lo abofeteo con su pezuña mientras, se levantaba y se cubría con las misma su cuerpo Spike ¿Estaba confundido? Que avía sucedido y porque _**¡Lo golpeo si solo chocaron!,**_ era un misterio cuando nuestro buen amigo se levantó, se estaba sobando la mejilla mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo avían golpeado?, hasta que _**¡La ve frente de, el!**_ Una pony de color morado con su cabellera azul subido, se la quedó mirando un buen rato mientras comenzaba a sentir, un leve _**¡Ardor en sus mejillas!**_ Se avía ¿Sonrojado por ella?

Jhon: (Se acerca a ella, la cual lo ve enojada) M-mucho gusto soy J-Jhon e-es un placer, conocerte e-em (No sabía si era bueno, preguntarle) S-sabes cómo te llam…

No siguió por que fue aprisionar por los guardias y fue llevado _**¡Al castillo de la princesa!,**_ Spike al ver como su ayuda se alejaba salió corriendo asía los guardias que corrían, _**¡Como desquiciado!**_ Mientras Twilight no podía creerlo, su ayudante estaba corriendo detrás de los guardias dejándola confundida ¿Por qué estaba corriendo asía esos desconocidos?, solo suspiro y fue detrás de su pequeño amigo mientras los guardias avían, llevado a los dos desconocidos frente a la _**¡Princesa Celestia!**_ En una jaula mientras el pony, negro estaba que _**¡Gritaba a todo pulmón!**_

Jhon: (Golpeando los barrotes) _**¡Sacanme de aquí!**_ No e hecho nada aun saquéenme, si no me saca ¿Sabe que pasara? (Todos solo lo ignoran) _**¡Dejen de ignorarme malditos!**_ Van a ver que y…. (Ve que su amigo toca su, hombro y lo mira) ¿Qué sucede Daniel? No ves que ando en un dialogo.

Daniel: (Lo mira desconcertado, por lo que el dijo) ¿Dialogo? Mira veras amigo no sabes ¿Dónde estamos?, no te has percatado (Ve que su amigo estaba, muy confundido) Estamos en la tierra de _**¡Equestria!,**_ sabes se que te sonara raro de que me g…..

Jhon: (Interrumpiéndolo mientras, gritaba felizmente) _**¡Viva al fin Equestria!**_ Creí que jamás vendría, viva gracias a quien sea (Ve a Celestia que estaba, confundida por mucho) _**¡Mil perdone su alteza!**_ Mi nombre es Jhon, es un placer tener tal hermosura frente a mis ojos (Se inclina sin ver, el sonrojo de ella) ¿Cómo puede un plebeyo? Estar frente a la princesa del sol la mas, encantadora y hermosa de todo Ponyville es _**¡Un gran honor!**_

Daniel: (Re confundido mirando, a su amigo) Espera, espera Jhon me dices lo que creo ¿Qué es?, no me jodas _**¡Enserio!**_ (Ve que asiente y lo mirada) Te gusta lo mismo que yo ¿No?

Jhon: (Se sonroja por su secreto revelado) Bueno amigo digo es una serie muy buena, y me agrada mucho (Mira ahora a Celestia, la cual estaba en shock) Pero tener a esta _**¡Gloriosa exquisitez!,**_ digo mírala no mas esas piernas largas y hermosas, esos firmes y deliciosos flancos (Mirándola de arriba asía abajo) Esa melena que se mueve con el viento esos ojos que expresa, bondad calidez es lo mas hermoso de todo PonyVille awwww.

Su amigo Daniel se quedó sorprendido al escuchar tales palabras de su amigo, _**¡jamás creyó decir eso!,**_ avía llegado Twilight como los demás al escuchar, al pony negro decir aquellas palabras _**¡Estaban sorprendidas!**_ _**¿! Quien era ese pony ¡?**_ , antes de poder decir algo Spike corrió asía la princesa Celestia para quedar frente de ella, estaba agotado avía corrido y mucho a la vez que Jhon y su amigo miraban al dragón el _**¡Culpable de que estuvieran hay!,**_ sin saber que estaba sucediendo o de por qué él se puso frente a la princesa Celestia la cual, aun no salía de su shock y como podría con, esas _**¡Palabras de alguien que ni conocía!**_

Spike: P-princesa Celestia _**¡Por favor perdónelos!,**_ fue mi culpa yo los traje (Nota que la princesa, lo mira fijamente) GLUM ¿Q-quiere saber cómo paso?, o puedo irme ya ¿?

Celestia: Exijo saber quiénes son estos ponys ahora mismo, así que ¿Qué esperas? (Mirándolo fijamente, e impaciente) Por dios Spike solo dilo de una vez, quienes son ellos ¿Lo sabes?

Spike: (Se rasca la nuca, mientras desvía su mirada) Eh no sé quiénes son es as solo hice, u-un h-hechizo y luego (Traga saliva mientras, ve a la princesa) Aparecieron como si anda y el resto, bueno ya sabrá que paso.

Celestia: (No podía creer, lo que escuchaba) _**¡Espera un momento!**_ Hiciste un hechizó ¿? Y ellos aparecieron, así sin mas nada mas ¿? (Ve que Spike asiente, solamente) Oh lo que me faltaba un pony, de dios sabe dónde aparte creo que tiene algo con su amigo, y para disimular me dijo esos alago qu…

Antes de poder seguir escucha algo y se ve al pony negro, el cual estaba _**¡Furioso!**_ Aunque _**¡¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?!**_ Le avían dicho Gay, y eso sí que no lo iba permitir sus ojos estaba brillando de color blanco mientras, que su amigo Daniel estaba en una esquina de la celda mirando _**¡Aterrado a su amigo!**_ Él lo conocía cuando se enojaba ¿Quién podría salvarlo ahora?, cerro sus ojos sin darse cuenta que su cuerno brillo sacándolo, de ahí dejando a las demás pony mirando como la jaula se contraía para luego explotar en pedazos, muchos trozos filosos pasaron cerca de la cara de cada una de los ponys que estaban hay _**¡No podía ser!,**_ estaban sorprendidas todas y cada una de las portadora de los elemento de la armonía frente a ellas, se podía ver un _**¡Alicornio negro!**_ Sus alas eran igual de largas como las de Celestia al igual que su cuerno ¿Cómo podría ser posible?, no tenía sentido los guardias aparecieron y se arrojaron asía el pony negro, conocido como Jhon pero su enemigo movió su cabeza asía un lado creando una onda de fuerza que los mando a todos a _**¡Volar por los aires!,**_ menos a las 6 ponys con Celestia y Spike los avía defendido.

Celestia: (Notando su poder, y estaba pensando) _**¿¡Spike de donde vinieron!?**_ Son demasiados, poderosos quienes ¿son?

Daniel: (Mira a su amigo, y se ve que estaba bien) _**¡Hurra estoy vivo!**_ Espere princesa Celestia, todo tiene arreglo (Se acerca a las ponys, y al pequeño dragón) Solo debe disculparse con mi amigo, y todo estará bien.

Celestia: (Algo ofendida, por esas palabras) ¿Qué? _**¡Disculparme yo!**_ Y porque debería hacerlo, solo dime una razón (Mirando a Daniel, fijamente) Como para que me disculpe con el.

Daniel: (Suspira y mira a su amigo, que aún estaba enfurecido) Le voy a dar _**¡Cuatro razones!**_ Y eso es, la 1 Nos encerraron como si nada 2 Nos pusieron en una jaula (Recordando todo y mira a su amigo) 3 nos maltrataron viniendo acá 4 Y la peor de todas nos (Se aclara la garganta) _**¡QUE ERAMOS GAY!,**_ ahora cállese y vaya a pedir disculpa si desea vivir.

Celestia iba a decir que no hasta que se escuchó algo y al ver asía donde estaba _**¡Jhon!**_ Se quedó de piedra, estaba aterrada al ver como el cuerpo de aquel pony estaba cambiando, ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Sus alas se estaban volviendo diferentes, en vez de la de un pegasus ya no eran estaban tomando otra forma como alargadas, dejando a Celestia un poco asustada su cuerno aparte de ser alargado estaba deformándose era como si se estuviera, apareciendo otro y entrelazando con el que ya tenía la princesa del sol tenía que decidir, entre pedir perdón o ver como ese ponys se volvía cada vez más loco.

Celestia: (Traga saliva y suspira) Está bien _**¡Esta bien lo are!**_ Cof, cof emm disculpa (Acercándose a Jhon, el cual la mira) Em es difícil para mí pero lamento haberte ofendí, me podrías ¿Disculpar? Por faltarte el respeto.

Todos miraron como poco a poco Jhon descendiendo y su energía iba disminuyendo, ya que se avía envuelto en una especie de capa oscura, era casi lo mismo que la princesa _**¡Luna cuando se transformó!**_ ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, antes de poder decir algo se escuchó un estornudo y se ve a quien hace poco iba, a asesinarlos como si nada pero era ahora un alicornio _**¿¡Cómo era posible eso!?**_ Daniel solo se acercó a su amigo, el cual solo choca su pesuña con la de, el mientras se levantaba _**¡tranquilamente!**_ Algo andaba muy mal enserio que lo estaba en mas de un sentido, pero era mejor no hacerlo enojar hasta saber cómo lidiar con él, era los pensamiento de Celestia pero de pronto regresa a la realidad.

Jhon: (Inclinándose en forma, de respeto a ellas) Mucho gusto dejemos presentarme, otra vez me llamo Jhon Dresker (Ahora la ve directamente, mientras sonríe) Este es mi amigo Daniel pueden decir Dan.

Daniel: Hola mucho gusto (Se inclina levemente) Me llamo Daniel Hernández es un gusto, en conocerlas a todas (Mira a Fluttershy, y se sonroja un poco) Sobre todo a la mas hermosa _**¡De Equestria!,**_ y de verdad muy hermosa.

Jhon: (Ve que cierta pony, sonríe por las palabras) Si mi amigo si que tiene buenas, palabras no es así (Se acerca a Fluttershy, dejándola confundida) _**¡Felicidades!**_ Es la pony que mi amigo, dijo esas _**¡Hermosas palabras!**_

Fluttershy no sabía que decir estaba sonrojada, mientras Celestia miraba a Jhon y se da _**¡Cuenta de su Cutie Mark!,**_ al verla se sorprendió por completo ya que era una calavera con huesos cruzados con franjas blanca alrededor de la misma, y sus ojos eran rojos _**¡Por completo!**_ ¿Qué significa? Celestia decidió que era mejor, investigar sobre aquello Twilight miraba un poco ¿Confundida? Por la actitud, de aquel pony negro mientras que Rarity estaba muy enojada de que aquellas palabras, fuera para Fluttershy pero no podía quejarse, ya que _**¡Ella se avía dado cuenta!**_ De cómo Daniel miraba a su amiga y cuadro todo rápidamente se rio por lo bajo, al ver la expresión de Fluttershy que representaba algo de nerviosismo y miedo.

Celestia: (Trata de estar calmada, mientras los mira) Como una compensación de mi falta de hospitalidad _**¡Les ofrezco un departamento!,**_ donde puedan vivir (Mientras lo mira a los dos, pony fijamente) ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos? Les puedo, ayudarlo díganme.

Jhon: (Mira a Celestia, para ver a Twilight) _**¡Quiero ayudar a Twilight!**_ Ella tiene una biblioteca, no es ¿Cierto? (Nota la mirada de con función, de todas las ponys) Es que me gusta los libros y leer, es mi fascinación.

Twilight: (Lo mira sorprendida, y nota su mirada era de verdad) _**¡No puedo creerlo!**_ De verdad ¿Te gusta la lectura?, no es ninguna broma ¿? (Ve que dice que no, y ella grita emocionada) _**¡Que alegría me encanta!**_ Ven conmigo (La abraza fuertemente, por instinto sin mas) Puedes ir a la biblioteca _**¡Cuando quieras!,**_ puedes ir siempre.

Por unos momentos Celestia noto algo extraño al ver como su alumna abrazaba, al pony conocido como _**¡Jhon!**_ El cual su cara estaba roja por el sorpresivo ataque, mientras que su amigo Daniel estaba sonriendo al ver a su amigo, _**¡Así jamás pensó verlo sonrojado!**_ Era algo muy gracioso hasta que Twilight abrió los ojos grito, fuertemente y lo ¿Golpeo otra vez? Dejándolo en el suelo muy confundido y a sus amigas que se preguntaba, ¿Por qué lo golpeo? Todo era algo de tranquilidad hasta que se escuchó un leve quejido el pony, negro estaba despertando un poco para ver algo enojado a Twilight.

Jhon: (Se soba la nuca, por el dolor) Bueno dejando la parte donde soy _**¡Golpeado!,**_ nos encantaría quedarnos aquí (Mientras ve a su amigo, y luego a Fluttershy) Entonces hay alguna que tenga ¿Animalito o mascota?, porque mi amigo sabe cómo cuidarlas.

Daniel: (Levemente avergonzado, por lo que dijo su amigo) B-bueno si tengo mi título, de cuidado de animales (Saca su título, y lo enseña) Puedo cuidarlos muy bien, estarán en buenas ma…

Fluttershy: (Lo abraza fuertemente, mientras sonríe) _**¡Que alegría viva!**_ Me puedes ayudar con mis animalitos, tengo muchos y quiero ver si (Se queda pensando y lo deja, en el suelo y se sonroja) Em s-si q-quieres p-puedes i-ir a v-verlos, s-si n-no e-es m-mucha m-molestia.

Daniel: (Grita emocionado) _**¡No es ninguna molestia!**_ Enserio que no lo es, de verdad (Se da cuenta de que la pony, se asusta un poco y se calma) Cof, cof digo no es molestia de verdad, puedo ayudarte como sea enserio.

Jhon: (Mueve sus pesuñas, entre ellas misma) _**¡Excelente todo está arreglado!**_ Ahora si bueno me podrían, enseñar el _**¡Reino mas hermoso del mundo!**_ (Gritando muy emocionado, por estar en Equestria) ¿Quién me lleva? Por favor quiero, ver este lugar _**¡Sí!**_ ¿Sí?

Todos se quedaron callado por esa actitud parecía ser de _**¡Pinkie pie!**_ Daniel, solo miraba a Fluttershy contento mientras que Celestia seguía, desconfiando de Jhon el cual aún andaba muy emocionado se podía notar, en su _**¡Mirada!**_ Y por el brillo que tenía así que sin más decidieron que era mejor mostrarle la ciudad por ahora, no querían verlo otra vez enojado por su propia seguridad todos se marcharon las seis mane, mostrando a los nuevos visitantes e integrantes de Ponyville a los dos, nuevos ponys los cuales estaban tan pero tan emocionados que ¿Gritaban de la emoción?, al ver cada lugar que veían hasta tomaban fotos las horas pasaban, y ya las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía estaban cansadas y medio ¿Adormiladas acaso?, antes de que alguna de ellas dijeran algo una a una comenzó a caer pero no tocaron el suelo Spike se dio cuenta, quienes la avían detenido y avía sido el pony negro conocido como Jhon y el pony café conocido, como Daniel ambos avían usado _**¡Magia!**_ Como si nada.

Spike: (Confundido mira, a los dos ponys) Ok _**¡Eso fue raro!**_ Como pueden usar magia, así como así ¿Qué sucede que pasa? Me explican _**¡Por favor!**_

Daniel: (Acomoda su melena, mientras ve al dragón) Créeme que si te decimos de las cosas, que hemos pasado o nos hemos _**¡Salvado de milagro!,**_ no podrías creerlo por completo.

Jhon: (Cargando a Twilight, ya a otras dos) _**¡Bien llévanos rápido!**_ Donde viven cada una de ellas, debemos acostarlas (Con una mirada llena, de seriedad) ¿Qué no nos llevaras? Acaso quieres, que esta unicornio blanca este en el _**¡Frio suelo en esta fría noche!**_

Tan rápido como lo dijo Spike hizo un saludo militar y comenzó, a guiarlo a ambos pony para llevarse a las _**¡Portadoras de los elementos!,**_ asía sus casas Daniel cargaba a Fluttershy junto a Applejack mientras que _**¡Jhon cargaba a las otras tres!**_ Mientras caminaba no se daban cuenta, de que una sombra los estaba siguiendo encima de ellos vigilándolos, por completo hasta que se ve cómo iban dejando a cada una de las portadoras, en sus ¿Casas? La sombra no lo creía pero se queda mirándolos hasta que llegan a la casa de Rarity, ya que entraron todo iba normal pero cuando iban a dejarla en su cama.

Jhon: (Dejando a Rarity, en brazos de Spike) Bien amigo dragón ahora es tu _**¡Turno de acostarla!,**_ no tengas miedo (Le guiña un ojo, mientras le sonríe) Venimos a ayudarte o ¿No? Deseas acostarla.

Spike: (Cargando a Rarity, y un poco sonrojado) C-claro q-que s-si ¿P-porque d-dices e-eso?, crees que no deseo dejarla en su cama ¿Acaso?

Daniel: Entonces ve acostarla ahora ve (Moviéndolo hasta, que comienza a caminar) Así no te olvides de darle, un _**¡Beso de buenas noches!**_

Spike estaba demasiado sonrojado la iba a recostar pero tenía que mover, la sabanas pero de pronto _**¡La sabana se levanta y se mueve dándole espacio!,**_ el pequeño dragón ve a Jhon el cual le sonríe moviendo su pezuña, como diciendo que no importaba Spike deja a Rarity recostada la cual se ve que tiene una ¿Sonrisa en su cara?, antes de que se fueran el dragón estaba un poco temeroso ve como sus amigos se van y sin que nadie pueda verlo, le da un _**¡Pequeño beso en la frente!**_ Y se fue rápidamente a enviar a las casas de las demás, portadoras cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy nuestro buen amigo Daniel cayo ¿Dormido?, Jhon al verlo sonrió y se le ocurrió una buena idea, con ayuda del dragón colocar a ambos ponys abrazados y muy _**¡Juntos entre ellos¡,**_ seguro que cuando se despertaran mañana se iban a sorprender.

Jhon: (Aun cargando a Twilight, mientras comenzaba a irse) Spike ¿Porque nos llamaste? Digo pudiste, conseguir mejor ayuda.

Spike: (Se rasca la cabeza, mientras rio nervioso) SI te soy sincero jamás pensé en ustedes, es mas ni sabía _**¡Que vendría ustedes!,**_ pero me agradan ¿Porque hice mal acaso?

Jhon: (Gota anime, mientras sonríe nervioso) Créeme que aquí tendrás muchos problemas conmigo, y mi amigo Daniel (Recordando algunas cosas, de su pasado y se deprime) Espero que aquí no me pase, como la última vez ¿?

Spike: (Escucha lo último que dijo, y lo queda mirando) ¿Cómo, como la última vez? Que fue lo que paso, en su última ocasión ¿Puedes decirme?

Jhon: (Ríe nerviosamente, recodando aquello) B-bueno solo fue algo un poco loco, por ¿Decirlo así? (Suspiraba con fastidio) Aunque no todos los días ves cómo te secuestra una chica, de apenas unos _**¡Cuatro años de edad!,**_ mientras estas amarrado en su casa.

Spike: (Lo ve aterrado) _**¿¡QUE HABLAS ENSERIO!?**_ Eso no puede ser cierto, no fue al revés digo tu eres ya alguien más, grande que ella puede ser que fuiste tú.

Jhon: (Con una aura azulada, y bien deprimido) Si quieres mañana pregúntale a Daniel, de cómo carajo fui engañado por una niñita (Llora cómicamente, al recordarlo) _**¡Como carajo no me di cuenta!**_ Que niña te va a decir ¿Juguemos a las amarras?, eso sí que fue lo peor me deje amarrado a ella misma.

Spike no pregunto más por la mirada de tristeza del pony negro todo fue normal, hasta llegar a la casa dejando a Twilight en su cama, mientras que nuestro buen amigo se fue a dormir _**¡Al sofá solamente!**_ La noche paso de lo mas normal entre todo, hasta que un fuerte grito muy temprano se logró escuchado dejando a todo Ponyville, totalmente confundidos ¿Quién grito tan fuerte? Y era de que Daniel junto a Fluttershy se avían despertado, y se avían visto _**¡Abrazados y sus bocas unidas!**_ Eso hace gritar a quien sea, nuestros dos jóvenes ponys estaban muy sonrojado el resto del día ¿Quién no lo estaría?, el día paso de lo normal Jhon estaba ayudando a Spike en la biblioteca, todo era tranquilidad pero en el palacio se encontraba Celestia, mirando un libro algo preocupada sin darse cuenta de que alguien entro a la habitación.

Celestia: (Moviendo las paginas, un poco preocupada) _**¡Esa Cutie Mark la he visto antes!**_ Pero en ¿Dónde la vi?, ando preocupada de que….. (Ve una página cierta, y nota lo que buscaba) _**¡NO PUEDE SER ESTO NO ES VERDAD!,**_ debo detenerlo de una vez por toda.

Luna: (Confundida por lo que, su hermana decía) ¿Hermana estás bien? Es como si supieras, que Discord se volvió malo de nuevo ¿?

Celestia: No hermana algo peor que eso (Traga saliva mirando, la hoja del libro) _**¡Nuestro visitantes!**_ Uno de ellos lleva la marca, de la destrucción esto causara un gran desastre a toda _**¡Ponyville!**_ Debo detenerlo.

Luna: (Ve el libro, luego a su hermana) _**¡No!**_ No crees que estas ¿Siendo paranoica? Vamos hermana, no debe ser anda malo (Ve unos momentos el libro, y luego a ella y ve que no está) No otra vez algo me dice, que esto terminara muy peor muy _**¡Mala para ella!**_

Miro como su hermana avía salido volando asía el centro de la ciudad sin saber, lo que sucedería mientras que Jhon estaba saliendo muy _**¿¡Sonriente!?**_ , se lo podía ver mientras que con nuestro joven amigo Daniel estaba, regresando con la cara que parecía un tomate y ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Tras como despertó el y Fluttershy, la cual iba a un lado sonrojada por igual se encuentra con las otras portadoras pero lo mas raro era que _**¡Rarity estaba sonrojada, mirando a Spike!,**_ algo estaba sucediendo Rainbow Dash se coloca en el centro, de todos ellos mientras sonríe.

Rainbow Dash: Chicos por que no vamos a ver o hacer algo ¿Qué dicen?, de seguro será tranquilo este día (Le sonríe a sus amigas, y ve a los nuevos) _**¡Vamos por favor!**_ Quiero ver a los rai…..

No continuo por que algo se escuchó algo como una especie de sonido y de pronto, se vio a Jhon que fue alejado de todos ellos, por una especie de _**¡Rayo de color!**_ Todas miraron rápidamente la causante de eso y era nada mas, ni nada menos que la mismísima _**¡Princesa del sol Celestia!**_ ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pero se escuchó, un fuerte ¡Grito de Celestia! El cual decía " **No permitiré que destruyas Ponyville ni tu ni nadie, me has escuchado amenaza** ", estaba preparando su cuerno para arrojarle un fuerte rayo cuando acumulo la suficiente energía, lo arrojo asía el pony negro el cual se estaba levantando solo para ver _**¡El rayo acercarse asía a, el!**_ , pero antes de que el rayo llegara alguien apareció frente del ataque era _**¡Daniel!**_ ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Daniel: (Suspira mientras se levanta, en dos patas) No quería hacerlo pero como veo, ¿No tengo de otra no? (Mueve su cuello, para cerrar sus ojos) Quería evitar problemas pero como veo, no se va a poder ¿No? (Abre levemente, sus ojos con fuerza) _**¡SUFICIENTE DE BROMAS ESTUPIDAS!**_

Tan rápido como lo dijo golpeo el poder de Celestia con su _**¡Pesuña como si nada!,**_ enviando el poder así a la princesa del sol la cual lo esquivo rápidamente, iba a reclamar pero nota un brillo extraño en el flaco, de Daniel ¿Qué era ese brillo? Para mostrar nada mas ni nada menos, que una _**¡Cutie Mark!**_ Se estaba formando dejando ver que era una, ¿Estrella acaso? De 8 puntas y en cada punta tenía un circulo dorado como la estrella, en sí que estaba ¿Sucediendo? Celestia se colocó frente a Daniel el cual solo se veía su pezuña, que tenía algo de humo pero ninguna quemadura que avía _**¡Pasado!**_ Pero nuestro buen amigo se detuvo y miro de reojo, a su camarada y ya sabía lo que sucedería solo suspiro con pesadez.

Celestia: (Abriendo sus alas, con mucha fuerza) _**¡OSAS DESAFIARME!**_ Crees que solo me ¿Quedare como si nada?, piénsalo dos veces antes (Recoge sus alas, mientras lo mira) _**¡Apártate de, el ahora mismo!**_ Para poder proteger, a Ponyville del caos que puede causar.

Daniel: (Vuelve a estar, en cuatro patas) Está bien si eso cree bien la dejo sola pero, _**¡No diga que no le advertí!**_ (Ve sus piernas y sus alas, unos momento y suspira) Espero que tenga ¿Suficiente fuerza en sus flaco y alas? las va a necesitar, y muchas _**¡Fuerza con lo que vendrá!**_

Celestia: (Miraba como se iba, asía donde esta Fluttershy) Como si algo ¿Podría sucederme?, muchacho si que eres raro (Nota al Cutie Mark, y se sorprende) _**¡Un momento esa es una Cutie Mark!,**_ pero si esa es de la brillantes en inteligencia (Lo entiende todo, sin ver frente de ella) Por eso detuvo _**¡Mi ataque sorprendente!**_ Si es así entonces él está pro…..

No siguió por un fuerte rugido rápidamente ve asía al frente para ver a Jhon el cual estaba, muy pero muy _**¡Enfurecido por completo!**_ Ya que sus alas se alargaron por completo, mientras una especie de armadura apareció en su cuerpo, como ¿Era posible? Sus alas ya no eran la de un Pegaso su cuerno se alargó y de pronto, apareció otro mas envolviéndose en el primero _**¡Que estaba sucediendo!**_ Su pelo se alargó como, el de Celestia pero negro como la noche sus alas mucha más larga por completo, para cubrirlo y tras eso las alas se abren de golpe, dejando ver _**¡Ha Jhon por completo!**_ Su cuerpo tenía una armadura y un arma en su boca sus ojos, estaba ¿Cerrados? Su cuerno era la unión de dos en forma unida sus pezuñas estaban envuelta, en un metal negro oscuro que resaltaba por completo sus alas eran como de un _**¡Murciélago!**_ Su cuerpo era muy alargado, más que el de Celestia cuando abre sus ojos un viento negro _**¡Dejo aterrados a los ponys!,**_ no se lo podía creer de verdad que ¿Sucedía? Realmente.

Jhon: (Mira a Celestia, mientras abre sus alas) _**¡TU!**_ Has osado desafiarme entonces que así sea, te venceré Celestia (Tomando su arma con, su boca fuertemente) _**¡AHORA IRE CONTRA TI CON TODAS MIS FUERZA Celestia PREPARATE!**_

Celestia antes de contestar tuvo que salir volando rápidamente por que Jhon movió, su arma que era una guadaña negra, la cual _**¡Arrojo unas ondas de poder!**_ Provocando que la princesa del sol tuviera que volar y ¿Quién no lo aria?, estaba preocupada ya que el cráter que se creo era muy grande tenía que acumular energía, para poder atacarlo pero cuando busca con la mirada _**¡No estaba!**_ Comenzó a desesperarse hasta que sintió algo encima de ella, rápidamente alzo su mirada para encontrarse con el pony negro moviendo su guadaña, asía al frente creando más ondas de poder oscuras chocando con ella enviando al _**¡Suelo fuertemente!,**_ Daniel miraba como su amigo volaba en picada para colocar sus pezuñas en el cuerpo de Celestia, pero eso si _**¡Sin lastimarla!**_ Aunque no se podía creer la princesa del sol estaba aterrada y agotada, mirando como su enemigo colocaba el filo por su cuello.

Celestia: (Aterrada mirando los ojos, de Jhon que reflejaba odio) _**¡Por favor no lo hagas!**_ S-solo t-trate d-de p-proteger, P-Ponyville solo eso (Cierra sus ojos, con fuerza) T-te l-lo p-pido p-perdóname.

Twilight: (Algo temerosa pero, se acerca con cuidado) P-perdónala por favor no pensó bien de verdad, s-solo por esta vez ¿Si? (Ve que la mira seriamente, haciéndola temblar) L-lo a-arias p-por m-mi p-por f-favor.

Jhon no dijo nada solo abrió sus alas cubriéndose con ellas misma _**¡Como si nada!,**_ para luego abrirla y avía ¿Regresado a la normalidad?, _**¡Como podría ser posible!**_ Todo era tranquilidad y normal para Daniel mientras que nuestro pony, negro miraba seriamente a Celestia la cual estaba un poco asustada antes de que ella, pudiera decir algo o ¿Hacer algo? Ella estaba acaso ¿Atada? Y se veía a Jhon con una cuerda en su boca para luego, sonreír y arrastro a Celestia asía la biblioteca para arrojarla asía el sofá mientras tomaba una hoja, la ¿Colgaba fuera de la puerta? Un letrero que decía " _ **NO MOLESTAR**_ "

Pinkie pie: _**¡Oigan que acaba de pasar!**_ ¿Por qué Jhon envía a la princesa haya?, acaso irán hablar de algo importante (Mirando confundidas, a sus amigas y a Daniel) Podrá ser que se va a declarar a la princesa, Celestia ¿acaso? Alguien sabe que pasa.

Daniel: Bien todo quien quiere ¿Comer algo yo invito? (Mira a las portadoras, demasiado confundidas) Tranquilas mi amigo no será malo con ella relájense un poco.

Celestia: (Abre la puerta tratando, de salir de ahí) _**¡NO!**_ No suéltame por favor no quiero _**¡AUXILIO AYUDENME POR FAVOR!**_ _,_ No me dejen a solas con el (Siendo arrastrada asía dentro, de la biblioteca) _**¡NO SALVENME POR FAVOR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**_

Y sin mas Celestia la meten dentro de la biblioteca _**¡Rápidamente!**_ Mientras todas miraban, muy confundidas Daniel otra vez volvió a interrumpir, para que fueran a comer todo iba bien hasta se dieron la vuelta, pero antes de eso se ¡ _ **Escucha un gran grito!**_ De Celestia " _ **NO ESPERA ESO NO TODO MENOS ESO NO SUELTAME**_ " y se escucha un _**ZACK**_ , ahora la que estaba enojada era Twilight no le gustaba que Jhon estuviera encerrado, con su maestra y mentora iba a interrumpir pero fue levitada por Daniel el cual se la llevo, asía un café para que comieran Pinkie pie estaba emocionada por comer pastel con café Rarity estaba al lado de ¿Spike?, el cual estaban por dentro mas que emocionado a la vez Daniel estaba al lado de Fluttershy, la cual estaba muy sonrojada como el todo era normal para ellos.

Rarity: (Tomando un poco, de café y mira a sus amigas) _**¡Que cree que le pase a la princesa!**_ Digo no es algo ¿Raro lo que pasa?, no es muy elegante Jhon (Mira a Daniel el, cual estaba distraído) Oye tu amigo es ¿Normal que haga eso?, pero esa armadura le queda muy bien por su forma no es de buen gusto.

Applejack: (Pensando un poco, mientras mira a Rarity) Tranquila caramelo seguro todo será normal, no es cierto seguro solo hablaran (Ve a Twilight como, muy callada) ¿Twilight estas bien? Estas muy callada querida, y eso es raro en ti ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Twilight: (Estaba pensativa mirando, su taza de café no mas) D-Daniel me responde una ¿Pregunta sencilla?, solo será una por favor.

Daniel: (Miraba los ojos de Fluttershy, pero ve a Twilight) Me vas a preguntar si ¿Jhon le gusta Celestia acaso?, o me estoy equivocando Twilight (Ve que se sonroja, y tenía su mirada abierta) JeJe tranquila no el no le gusta Celestia, si no me crees pregúntale a el no ¿Jhon?

Jhon: (Avía llegado como si nada, mientras pedía algo de comer) A mi ¿Gustarme Celestia? Por favor prefiero, que me quemen vivo (Toma un poco de café, mientras mira a Twilight) Para que ¿Gustarme? Si hay alguien más linda, en mi mira hay alguien más (Ve a Twilight un poco, confundida y sonríe) Ya que esa persona la estoy mirando, ahora mismo no lo ¿Crees así Twilight?

La portadora del elemento de la amistad se sonrojo tanto que salió corriendo, dejando a los demás un poco confundido, pero si emocionadas ya que _**¡Alguien está interesada en su amiga!**_ El resto del día era de lo más normal, para todos ellos mientras tanto en una biblioteca se podría ver por las ventanas a una _**¡Celestia en el suelo!**_ Un poco aturdida, mientras trataba de levantarse se podía ver sus flaco completamente _**¡Rojo y con marcas!,**_ dejando claro que alguien avía sido capaz de _**¡Azotarla fuertemente!**_ Quien avía sido tan despiadado como para golpear los flaco, de la ¿Princesa Celestia? La cual estaba comenzando a despertar mirándose, un poco ¿Confundida por completo? Solo mueve su cabeza a un lado a otro.

Celestia: (Ve todo el lugar, y suspira aliviada) _**¡Demonios!**_ Sí que me dolió de verdad (Sopla uno de sus flaco, mientras recogía las alas) ¿Cómo demonios deje que pasara todo? Rayos si que me dolió (Se sonroja levemente, por lo que paso) P-pero debo reconocer que si sabe, como tratar a una princesa.

Lo decía mientras relamía sus labios y miraba las marcas en sus flacos, sin saber por qué _**¡Estaba muy sonrojada!**_ Que sucedía ¿Qué le pasaba?, con aquel extraño pony el cual le avía dando una fuerte lección de _**¡No hacerlo enojar!,**_ y lo aprendió a las malas muy a las malas y sin más salió de la biblioteca su castillo no quería que alguien viera, como tenía sus flacos ¿Rojos con marcas acaso? Se fue sin mas mientras tanto estaban llegando, todos el grupo de las portadoras y a la vez que llegaba los dos ponys de otro mundo todo eran ¿Tranquilidad? No del todo, ya que Spike pidió hablar con Rarity todos se hicieron los desentendidos pero tan rápido, como dieron la vuelta para estar apartados Los demás _**¡Se colocaron en la pared para escucharlo!,**_ aunque uno ya sabía lo que estaba por suceder y como no tras _**¡Amenazarlo en cortarle sus joyas!**_

Rarity: (Un poco nerviosa, y algo sonrojada) B-bueno S-Spike p-para q-que (Suspira y se calma, y ve al dragón) ¿Para qué me querías hablar? Sabes cómo son las chicas dímelo, no le diré a nadie _**¡Lo juro!**_

Spike: (Jugando con sus garras, mientras la mira) Y-yo q-quería s-saber s-si t-tu (Respira hondo, y se calma) Quería saber si quisieras tener una cita, conmigo el fin de semana ¿Qué dices Rarity?

Rarity: (Se sonroja mientras, piensa rápidamente: _**¿!QUE ACABA DE PASAR!?**_ Vamos tranquila Rarity, s-solo e-es u-una s-salida d-de a-amigo) S-si p-por q-que n-no c-claro, (Respira con calma) Claro Spike aceptaría salir este fin, de semana contigo de verdad.

Antes de que el pequeño dragón pudiera decir algo se escuchó un _**¡AWWWWWWWW!,**_ rápidamente giran a ver quién dijo eso pero ¿No había nadie? Fueron a ver a los demás y se encontró, con una ¡Gran sorpresa! Todo sus conocidos estaba ¿Silbando? Le pareció un poco, raro pero prefirieron no decir nada hasta que iban asía la biblioteca con algo de ¿Miedo?, entraron y solo se veía el sofá desordenado y se veía unas cuerdas y un ¿Bozal?, todos miraron a Jhon el cual estaba ¿Silbando como si nada? Mientras caminaba asía un librero y tomaba, un libre y comenzaba a _**¡Leerlo!**_ Daniel decidió ir a preparar algo de comer provocando que, la pequeña Fluttershy _**¡Gritara emocionada!**_ Hasta darse cuenta tapa la boca con sus patas y se sonroja, mientras miraba a otro lado dejando algo sorprendidas a sus amigas y ¿Sonrojado a Daniel?

Spike: (Miraba lo que, paso hace poco) Vaya las cosas como pasan de rápido **¡Las cosas si que son raras!,** pero bueno que sucederá ahora ¿Mismo con todo esto?

Daniel: Tranquilo te apuesto que _**¡Nunca has comido unas tortillas como las mías!,**_ así que prepárate (Con sombrero, de chef mientras iba a la cocina) Por que van a comer algo que solo, es para nuestra raza pero _**¡Se van a chupar las pezuñas!**_

Han pasado alrededor de 3 meses desde que Jhon y Daniel _**¡Llegaron a Equestria!,**_ tras esos meses Daniel a estado ayudando a ¿Pinkie Pie? En la cocina ya que la comida, que el avía preparado hace unos meses dejo a las portadoras, maravilladas y más a la pony del elemento de la risa que al sentir el sabor _**¡De la comida de ese pony!**_ Le encanto de verdad, que tras eso lo acoso dos días seguido para que le ayudara en su cocina Daniel, ¿Cómo podía negarse? En realidad no podía ya que lo acosaba hasta casi en el ¡Baño! Y tuvo que aceptar sin más, era eso o que lo persiguiera a todas partes así que decidió aceptar dejando más contenta a la portadora de la risa, pero por otro lado era algo que no se podía creer era que ¿Rarity y Spike salían los fines de semana? Era algo de verdad, _**¡Sorpréndete para todos!**_ Y más para las otras 5 portadoras ya que Jhon estaba _**¡Cortejando a Twilight!**_ Ya que tras ese día hace tres meses un día, llego con un ramo de flores y una _**¡Invitada al cine ellos dos solos!,**_ cenas paseo por el parque y al final una lectura entre los dos solos no más.

Spike: (Acercándose a Daniel, mientras pensaba) _**¡Oye Daniel!**_ Puedo hacerte una ¿Pregunta?, acaso si no es molestia (Ve que asiente, solamente y él sonríe) Porqué Jhon dijo antes ¿De que no le pase como la última vez?, que significa eso me podrías explicar _**¡Por favor!**_

Daniel: (Recordando algunas, anécdotas del pasado) Bueno Jhon se refiere a los problemas que tuvimos, antes de venir aquí bueno como lo explico, de una buena forma y no suene tétrico.

Spike: (Lo ve confundido, por sus palabras) ¿Tétrico? Dudo que sea peor que su escusa, de que una niña lo engaño y de 4 añitos (Ve que Daniel lo ve, extraño y se da cuenta) _**¿¡Espera es cierto!?**_ Una niñita lo engaño y lo tuvo, ¿Secuestrado? El de verdad cómo fue posible.

Daniel: (Se ríe nerviosamente, por recordar esas cosas) JeJe si fue engañado por una niñita de 4 años, y lo peor fue (Con una pezuña en su cara, mientras suspiraba) _**¡Que ella estaba vestida de novia!,**_ de verdad que Jhon tiene problema como con, su anterior novia Ana.

Twilight: (Estaba llegando, y escucha la ultima parte) ¿Cómo que novia? Con el nombre de _**¡Ana!**_ (Grita enfurecida, mientras los otros lo ven con miedo) _**¡HABLA YA AHORA MISMO DANIEL!,**_ dime como que el tiene ¿Novia? Dime la _**¡MALDITA VERDAD AHORA!**_

Daniel salió corriendo a toda velocidad y Twilight lo siguió rápidamente, Spike miraba un poco ¿Confundido todo eso? Por qué seguía a su amigo, por lo que menciono al rato llegó Rarity y al ver como su amiga perseguía, y arrojaba rayos desde su cuerno mientras que nuestro buen pony Daniel _**¡Gritaba como desquiciado a punto de ser ejecutado!,**_ hasta que es tacleado y choca contra la pared en el mismo momento, que aparece ¿Fluttershy? Al ver lo que pasa pega un fuerte grito y empuja a su amiga para alejarla, para luego abrazar a un medio desmayado Daniel.

Fluttershy: (Acariciando la, melea de Daniel) Twilight _**¡No puedo creer lo que he visto!**_ Dime que te hizo ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan malvada?, dime que te hizo Daniel ¿Dime que te hizo? (Derramando unas, lágrimas mientras la mira) _**¡Dime porque lo golpeaste!**_ Y quiero la verdad _**¡AHORA TWILIGHT!**_

Rarity: (Un poco temerosa, por su amiga) F-Fluttershy estate tranquila querida, solo respira un poco ¿Si? (Ve como trata de calmarse, mientras ve a Twilight) B-bien Twilight todas queremos saber, porque tu Em ¿Enojo contra Daniel? Vamos dinos que paso.

Twilight: (Se soba su cabeza, mientras las mira) Em b-bueno v-verán e-es q-que y-yo (Se sonroja demasiado, por lo que dirá) M-me p-puse _**¡C-celosa al escuchar que tenía novia!**_ P-por eso me puse así, p-perdón D-Daniel.

Daniel: (Muy sonrojado, mira a Twilight) B-bueno v-verán e-el s-si t-tenia, n-novia p-pero (Ve la mirada de Twilight, y mueve su pezuña asustado) _**¡Pero él se separó de ella!**_ Es cierto el, la dejo (Abrazando a Fluttershy, la cual se sonroja) S-su nombre era Ana pero Jhon se separó, de ella porque ella estaba con otro.

Twilight: (Respira aliviada y busca, algo por todos los lados) Oigan y ¿Jhon donde esta?, no lo he visto en el día (Se rasca su cabeza, un poco preocupada) Alguna lo ha ¿Visto últimamente?

Spike: (Chasquea sus dedos, y lo recuerda) Ya recuerdo fue a dejar un paquete, a la princesa Celestia da (Se golpea un poco, la cabeza y sonríe) Como olvidarme JeJe aunque, si mal recuerdo fue la princesa que pidió que él le deja….

Tan rápido como el viento Twilight lo avía tacleado mientras miraba a Spike, con los ojos llenos de _**¡Rabia!**_ Y de ¿Celos?, ahora quería aventar a su amigo pero lo que ahora tenía que hacer era ir a _**¡SALVAR A SU PAREJA!**_ Bueno ¿Mas o menos pareja?, la cosa es que aún no avían llegado a la parte donde el le pide formalmente ser su pareja, ella no se podía dar el lujo de que _**¡La princesa Celestia!**_ Se lo llevara ya que hace dos meses, atrás a estado actuando muy raro ya que casi siempre iba a Ponyville para verla a ella y a ¿Jhon?, dejando a nuestra portadora de la amistad con un mal sabor de boca y ¿Por qué? Es que la queridísima, Diosa del sol pasaba el poco tiempo junto al pony negro no lo dejaba _**¡Solo cuando estaba cerca!,**_ dejando claro que avía algo entre ella por el nuevo pony en Equestria mientras se veía a Twilight _**¡Corriendo como un pony terrestre!,**_ en el castillo de la princesa Celestia los pasillos estaba ¿Vacíos? Era raro y muy raro, ya que era como si los guardias tuvieran ese día libre porque solo en los pasillos se veía un ¿Aterrado pony? Caminando con cautela, algo en su interior _**¡Gritaba que se alejara de hay!**_ Pero su orgullo podía mas hasta que vio la puerta, del cuarto de la princesa trago saliva y abrió con cuidado pero estaba todo ¿Oscuro que sucedía?, todo eso lo estaba _**¡Asustando en mas de un sentido!**_ Con paso firme entro y fue a dejar, el paquete en la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de la cama cuando de pronto sintiera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cae al suelo inconsciente tras unos largo minutos despierta y ve las luces ¿Encendidas acaso? Pero a su vez, sentía sus extremidades y se da cuenta para su _**¡Horror estaba amarrado!**_

¿?: (Mirándolo desde, las sombras del cuarto) ¿Estas cómodo? Espero que si te estaba, esperando que ganas tenía (Dejándose ver que, era Celestia) _**¡De verte de nuevo Jhon!**_ Dime me queda bien ¿Este nuevo atuendo?, que pedí que me trajeras.

Jhon: (Mirándola aterrada en mas de un sentido) _**¡QUE COÑO HAGO AQUÍ AMARRADO!**_ Es mas porque esta ves… (Mirándola con un traje negro que cubría, todo su cuerpo y algo ajustado) P-porque l-lleva e-ese t-traje p-princesa.

Celestia: (Le sonríe mientras, mostraba un látigo) ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo si con el mismo me diste, hace tres meses (Acercándose a, el sonriente mientras lo ve amarrado) Pero estaba mal yo debía usar, este y tu uno similar ahora querido, tranquilo esto será rápido y placentero para ambos.

Jhon: (Trata de usar su magia pero, se da cuenta que no puede) _**¡QUE MI MAGIA DONDE ESTA!,**_ Que me hiciste _**¡CELESTIA DIME!**_ (Trata de liberarse, mientras ve que se acerca) ¿Esto tengo que pasar otra vez?, por el amor de la _**¡OSCURIDAD ALGUIEN AYUDEME POR FAVOR!**_

Eran sus gritos que estaban siendo escuchados por las paredes por que se escucha un _**¡ZACK!**_ Y un grito, de dolor mientras se veía a una poni morada de caballera azulada, en camino asía el castillo ¿Corriendo? Esta era Twilight estaba enfurecida al saber, que su consorte estaba en el castillo de su _**¡Maestra y mentora!**_ Fue tanta su preocupación, que se olvidó por completo que podía usar magia y volar aunque estaba cansada no deseaba, detenerse _**¡Solo dios sabía que estaba pasando en ese castillo!**_ Estaba cerca pero avía pasado ya ¿15 minutos?, y por los pasillos se escuchaba ciertos sonidos eran muy diferentes ya no eran los _**¡ZACK!**_ De antes, si no se escuchaba unos ¿Gemidos acaso y gritos de auxilio? Pero luego de 20 minutos mas tarde se escucha solo un _**¡Grito largo por dos minutos y se queda en silencio!,**_ al mismo tiempo de que el sonido de una puerta romperse se lograba escuchar, era _**¡Twilight!**_ Que uso sus alas y fue directamente al cuarto de su mentora, pero en vez de tocar tacleo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas _**¡Destruyéndola por completo!**_ Para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos, con la princesa Celestia ¿Tomando una taza de te? Se podía ver en una esquina, un temeroso pony negro el cual tenía sus pezuñas en su cara temblando ¿De miedo acaso?

Twilight: (Toca la melea, de Jhon preocupada) Estas bien querido que te paso dime, algo te hizo confía en mi (Ve de reojo a Celestia, algo molesta) _**¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO!**_

Celestia: (Deja su taza, y mira a su alumna) ¿Twilight cómo puedes creer eso de mi?, yo no le he hecho nada (Haciéndose la ofendida, mientras lo ve) Esta así cuando llegue así que no sé qué, le ha sucedido antes de que llegará.

Twilight: (Golpea el suelo, con su pezuña) _**¡COMO QUE NO SABES NADA!,**_ ¿Crees que estúpida o qué? (Enfurecida extiende, sus alas con fuerza) Ahora vas a ver Princesa ma….

Pero tan pronto fue interrumpida ya que alguien la abrazo y la alejo de ¿La princesa Celestia?, y cuando ve era _**¡Jhon que se la llevaba!,**_ y atraviesa la ¿Ventana? Como si nada para ver como unas alas tomaron vuelo y se llevaba, a Twilight y era el pony negro el cual deseaba salir de ese castillo a _**¡Cualquier costo!**_ Nuestra portadora de la amistad, no comprendía porque lo hizo pero no le importaba era abrazada por el sin saber que en la ¿Ventana rota? Se podía ver a la princesa, Celestia sonriendo a la vez miraba como se marchaban se podía notar que tenía cierto, _**¿¡Brillo en sus ojos!?**_ Tras ese incidente se podía ver a Applejack a Rarity y Rainbow Dash, junto con Daniel y Fluttershy afuera esperando impaciente.

Spike: (Se rasca la cabeza, y ve a todos tenso) ¿Creen que Twilight lo encontró? Porque digo esta raro (Escucha un aleteo y busca, el lugar del sonido) Vaya _**¡Al fin regresa!**_ Esperen, ese de haya no es ¿Jhon cargando a Twilight?

Daniel: (Ve la mirada apagada, de su amigo y piensa: _**¡No me jodas aquí también paso!**_ No otra vez Jhon, es que tienes una ¿Maldición acaso? (Suspira al ver, a su camarada) Bien Daniel solo relájate solo seguro, son suposiciones tuyas)

Twilight: (Llegando al suelo, y ve a sus amigas) Hola chicos al fin llegamos, a cierto Jhon (Ve al nombrado, mientras piensa) ¿Que paso con la princesa? Por favor dime, _**¡ESA PERRA QUE TE HIZO TE TOCO ACASO!**_

Jhon: (Temblando por, esas palabras que dijo) N-no m-me h-hizo n-nada d-de v-verdad (Mirándola con miedo, y un poco de vergüenza) S-sabes q-quería p-preguntarte a-algo Twilight (Toma su pezuña mientras, se sonrojaba por completo) Q-querida T-Twilight Sparkle d-deseas s-ser m-mi n-novia ¿?

No paso anda las demás portadoras estaban sorprendidas pero de pronto se escuchó, el sonido de ¿Pisadas? Cuando ven avía sido Twilight que pego un grito de emoción, para sin mas darle un _**¡Fuerte beso en los labios!,**_ a Jhon el cual estaba feliz y abrazaba a la pony portadora de la amistad y a la vez que estaba _**¡Aterrado!,**_ por recordar unas palabras de nada mas ni nada menos de la _**¡Princesa Celestia!,**_ las cuales eran _**"No se te ocurra decir nada o te visitare otra vez"**_ dejando claro que no era buena idea revelar, lo que paso dentro del castillo en esas 4 paredes de ese cuarto, tras la conmovedora escena un pony café traga saliva y toma la pezuña, de Fluttershy dejando a nuestra portadora sumamente _**¡Sonrojada!**_ Y algo ¿Emocionada? Si así era, nuestra querida pegasus estaba algo impaciente deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras de Daniel pero _**¡YA!**_

Daniel: (La ve a los ojos, sumamente nervioso) F-Fluttershy m-m p-preguntaba s-si t-tu q-quisieras s-ser, b-bueno v-veras s-solo q-quería (Siente que alguien lo ve, con ganas de matarlo) _**¡ME PREGUNTABA SI QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA!**_

Fluttershy: (Estaba demasiado, sonrojada y lo abraza) _**¡Si acepto ser tu novia!**_ Enserio creí que no me lo pedirías, de verdad que alegría (Dando una vuelta con, Daniel entre sus brazos) _**¡Que emocionante que alegría!**_

15 días de la confesión de los dos ponys desconocidos todo era ¿Normal? Más o menos, ya que Jhon iba con Twilight feliz por su noviazgo como, el de Daniel y Fluttershy aunque esta última se sentía aun con algo de ¿vergüenza? Y como no, tras lo ocurrido aun le daba algo de pena ser novia de Daniel no porque no lo quería, _**¡Lo amaba mas que nada!**_ Pero se avía emocionado tanto que casi asfixia a su novio antes de comenzar la relación, aun cuando su pareja le dijo que no se preocupara aún se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero seguían su relación _**¡Emocionados ambas parejas!**_ Era de lo mas tranquilo en Equestria pero ese día algo iba a ¿Cambiar acaso?, y eso era cierto se podía ver a un Spike _**¡Con esmoquin muy elegante!,**_ hasta que se queda mirando a Rarity la cual lo mira así de elegante.

Rarity: Spike Wikey que sucede ¿Por qué tan elegante? (Lo ve y se sonroja un poco, por que se ve guapo) D-dime vas a salir acaso alguna, fiesta o alguna gala ¿?

Spike: (Saca un ramo de flores, detrás de su espalda) _**¡Hermosa y bella Rarity!**_ Me pregunto si usted, con su bella podría (Traga saliva, mientras la mira s sus hermosos ojos) _**¡Aceptaría ser mi Novia!**_ De este humilde dragón que te ofrece, solamente el amor que siente únicamente por ti.

Rarity: (Lo mira y sonríe mientras pensaba: C-como alguien p-podría decir que no a esos hermosos ojos, yo lo que tengo que hacer _**¡Es aceptar decirle que SI!**_ ) Y-yo s-Spike de-debo s-ser s-sincera, dejo de ser tu amiga (Sin ver la cara de sorpresa, de todos sus conocidos y la mirada, de tristeza de Spike) L-lo h-hago p-para s-ser t-tu (Traga saliva para sin resistirse, mas abrazarlo fuertemente) _**¡Tu Novia! Mi Spike wikey**_.

Nuestro pequeño dragón estaba emocionado y sin mas hay mismo _**¡La beso!**_ Dejando a todos ¿Sorprendidos?, y como no jamás pensaron eso y más asombroso fue cuando Rarity _**¡Le correspondió el beso!,**_ era la escena mas conmovedora de verdad todos comenzaron a aplaudir con sus pezuñas estaban ¿felices? Y como no lo estarían, ya _**¡Spike avía conseguido a la pony de su sueño!**_ Era momento de aplaudir y festejar y así fue, ya que apareció un gran banquete todos vestidos con un conjunto de vestidos y esmoquin, ¿De dónde salieron todo eso? Y lo más raro la comida y ven a dos ponys alicornio con sus cuernos ¿Brillando?, demostrando que avían sido ellos mientras tanto en otra parte en otra dimensión se podía, ver a una joven de ¿Pelo rubio? Algo enojada en una casa buscando algo o ¿Alguien acaso?

¿?: (Enfurecida y enrabiada, destruyendo una silla) _**¡MALDITO SEAS Jhon DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÉS TE ENCONTRARE!**_ , me has escuchado me perteneces (Golpeando la mesa, partiéndola en dos) _**¡SERÁS MÍO Y DE NADIE MAS!**_

Regresando a Equestria todo avía ido normal en las últimas horas aunque se veía a un ¿Pony negro preocupado?, y este era Jhon por alguna razón algo en su interior le gritaba _**¡CORRER DESGRACIADO CORRE!**_ Twilight y las demás comenzaron, a irse por alguna razón nuestro alicornio negro miro la luna llena al verla, lo hacía sonreír todo era tranquilidad ya era muy tarde y seguía mirando la luna algo que a veces solía ¿Hacer en su hogar?, esto no lo cambiaria sin saber que una pony de color ¿negro claro acaso? Lo miraba, extrañada se acerca se puede ver que es una alicornio con una Cutie Mark de una luna era posible ¿? Podría ser cierto era _**¡La princesa luna!,**_ que paso su pezuña frente del pony dejando en parte sorprendida a la princesa, por su forma de ser y a la vez un poco ¿Confundida?

Jhon: Hola mucho gusto princesa luna (Hace una reverencia, mientras la ve) Me llamo Jhon Dresker, es un _**¡Placer conocerla!**_ Sobre todo a la diosa de tan hermosa luna.

Luna: (Levemente sonrojada, mientras lo miraba) N-no seas adulador porque sería ¿Hermoso la noche?, no te encuentro sentido alguno.

Jhon: (La ve sorprendida) ¿Es una broma acaso? A mí me encanta ver la luna es hermosa, elegante y misteriosa (Sonríe a l verla, mientras ve al luna) Me gusta la noche es fría cálida y tiene, una hermosa luna para poder cantar.

Luna: (Lo ve y sonríe, para verlo de frente) ¿Cantas no? Bien entonces canta para mi (Se señala mientras, lo ve fijamente) Canta a la luna ósea _**¡A mi cántame si es cierto!**_

Jhon: (Piensa un poco, y asiente) _**¡Bien será un honor!**_ Entonces preparada (Mueve su melena, y la ve fijamente) Espero que este preparada princesa, luna y que le guste mi canción.

 _ **En esta noche de luna se puede, escuchar mi cantar de mi corazón.**_

 _ **Cada noche que te veo puedo ver, lo que me enamoro de ti.**_

 _ **Puedo entender la luna refleja, lo que hay en mi corazón.**_

 _ **Aun cuando estés lejos de mi, sé que la luna me unirá a ti.**_

 _ **La noche de luna llena, es solitaria para mi corazón.**_

 _ **Porque sé que tu no estas a mi lado, pero al verla se que estás conmigo.**_

 _ **En esta noche de luna se puede, escuchar mi cantar el de mi corazón.**_

 _ **(Comienza a bailar, tomando a luna)**_

 _ **Cada día de mi vida que la miro, puedo ver tu mirada de aquel tiempo.**_

 _ **Cuando mi corazón era la luz de tu camino, ahora la luna es la luz de mi vida.**_

 _ **Aun cuando deseo volverte a ver, la luna te susurrara mi nombre.**_

 _ **Y un día volverás y una noche, me encontraras.**_

 _ **Por ahora la luna será testigo de mi amor, que cada noche gritare.**_

 _ **Para que sepas que siempre te amaré, mi amada luna de mis ojos**_

La princesa luna estaba ¿Sonrojada? Y como no de cuando acá un pony, te toma entre sus pezuñas y te hace bailar, mientras te cansa sin _**¡Dejar de mirarte a los ojos!**_ Nuestra princesa se separó rápidamente dando un _**¡Gracias!,**_ y salir corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí estaba confundida su corazón ¿Palpitaba fuertemente? No ¡No podía ser así!, como avía sucedido ¿? No lo sabía solo tenía que irse lo más rápido de ahí, mientras que nuestro buen amigo se iba como si nada sin saber lo que avía provocado en el corazón de la princesa luna, tras ver como se marchó el sencilla mente se regresó a la casa de Twilight a dormir ¿Sin preocupaciones? Pero no era así, ya que los próximos días soñaba cosas feas hasta que al 4 día se podía ver a la _**¡Princesa de la noche!**_ La guardiana de los sueño avía logrado, hacer que soñara algo mas apacible se podía ver un teatro y en el se podía ver un alicornio negro con un traje café y estaba ¿Aclarándose la garganta?, se podía ver como público a la misma luna.

Jhon: (Termino de cantar, y ve a luna y sonríe) Gracias a todos _**¡Muchas gracias a todos!,**_ y dígame princesa (Se baja del escenario, mientras se acerca a ella) Le ¿Gusto las canciones?, dígame sin miedo.

Luna: (Un poco sonrojada, le sonríe) M-me encanto m-mucho s-sabes m-me p-preguntaba s-si (Jugaba con su pezuña, en el suelo y miraba a un lado) P-podemos v-vernos m-mañana e-en l-la n-noche, ¿Qué dices? P-podrías ir.

Jhon: (Poniendo su casco, frente de el) _**¡Claro que si Princesa!**_ Sería un gran honor, para este humilde servidor (Hace una reverencia y la mira, con una cálida sonrisa) Nos vemos cerca del bosque, tengo una pequeña sorpresa princesa.

Luna se despidió con el dándole un ¿Beso en la mejilla? Dejando a nuestro amigo, muy sonrojado y mucho y como era de esperar, la noche termino y llego la mañana era todo normal el alicornio negro estaba con _**¡La princesa Twilight!**_ En una ¿Cita juntos acaso?, así lo era en el momento exacto que aparece _**¡Celestia!**_ Desciende frente a ellos, dejando a la portadora de la amistad muy furiosa ya que veía como la diosa del sol le hacía, ¿Ojitos a Jhon? El cual estaba temblando de miedo mientras pedía rápidamente un pastel de crema batida, esperando que la princesa se fuera pero ¿Se sentó a su lado? Era claro ella quería molestarlo pero, dentro de su mente algo gritaba _**¡QUE HACES HAY TARADO HUYE, HUYE LEJOS Y NO MIRES ATRAS!**_ Daniel miro todo apareció como un Ángel salvador, para interrumpir el toque de la princesa en los casco de su amigo, Celestia vio como el alicornio café se colocaba al lado de Jhon y se ponían a conversar dejando claro sus avance.

Jhon: (Ve su reloj, y se levantan) Twilight querida debo salir unos momento, regresare tarde ¿SI? (Ve que Celestia le sonríe, y rápidamente toma a Daniel) C-claro Daniel me acompañara a-así q-que, n-nos v-veremos p-pronto mi vida.

Sin mas comenzó arrastrar a Daniel luego de que se despidió _**¡De su novia con un amoroso beso!,**_ dejando a todos los presente algo encantados, la princesa Celestia dijo que ya se tenía que ir se despidió y se ¿Marcho volando?, mientras que con nuestro dos alicornio estaban conversando y a la vez ¿Comprando algunas cosas? Parece ser que estos dos amigos, estaban preparando algo especial para sus amadas novias y eso si _**¡No eran los únicos!,**_ a unas calles se podía ver a Spike buscando entre las tienda algo especial para su novia nuestros, amigos se acercaron y el pequeño dragón los saludos mientras tanto en el castillo se podía ver a una Celestia algo ¿Frustrada acaso?, antes de poder decir algo se escucha la puerta era su hermana la cual estaba _**¿¡Nerviosa y tímida!?**_

Celestia: (Mirando a su hermana) Luna que sucede estas rara, te ¿Encuentras bien tienes algo? (Preocupada pero se calma, a ver que niega) Gracias al cielo dime Hermanita, que tienes confía en mi.

Luna: (Algo sonrojada mientras, ve a su Hermana) H-hermana t-tu t-te h-as e-enamorado a-antes ¿? (Juega con sus pezuñas, mientras miraba el suelo) E-es q-que c-creo q-que m-m g-gusta a-alguien.

Celestia: (Le sonríe y la abraza, contenta por esas palabras) _**¡Que alegría hermana al fin!**_ Me alegro mucho, de que te hayas enamorado (Ve a su hermana, sumamente sonrojada) Vamos hermana dime que potro, cautivo tu corazón.

Luna: (Seguía jugando, con sus casco) B-bueno vera hace unos días lo conocí, dijo que cantaba y bueno (Se sonroja mas, por esa canción) M-me canto e hizo palpitar mi corazón, q-quiero s-saber q-que h-hiciste t-tu c-cuando t-te e-enamoraste.

Celestia: (Se sonroja, por lo que hizo) Y-yo b-bueno h-hermana f-fu u-un p-poco i-impulsiva (Mirando asía un lado, mientras se sonroja mas) M-mira luna lo que dejes hacer como, en primer lugar es

Luna escuchaba atentamente a su hermana mientras se veía algo ¿Sonrojada a ambas princesa?, el día siguió como si nada hasta que llego la hermosa noche, se veía un grupo de tres seres ¿Dos pony y un dragón?, estaban caminando muy emocionados por conseguir lo que quería, para sus novias todo iba bien hasta que el alicornio, de color negro escucha algo y ve a un lado y era luna sin más se despide de sus amigos, le da la funda a Daniel le dijo que tenía que hacer algo y ¿Se va volando? En dirección asía el bosque ninguno de los otros, preguntaron acerca de que se tramaba mientras tanto con el alicornio negro estaba llegando a la, entrara del bosque desciende y ve a la princesa algo _**¿¡Emocionada y nerviosa!?**_

Jhon: (Descendiendo, y queda frente de ella) Hola princesa espero que este lista (Comienza a caminar, mirando al frente) _**¡Espero que le encante!**_ Lo vi hace un tiempo, y creí que le gustaría vamos

La princesa solo asintió tímidamente no sabía si las idea de su hermana fuera como se dice ¿Efectiva?, solo la usaría en un caso de que su primer plan le falle mientras caminaba, muchos animales aparecieron los cuales como los lobos, miraron al alicornio negro para luego ¿Salir corriendo? El poder que el emanaba era amenazador, en más de un sentido todo siguió su curso hasta en medio del bosque avía un _**¡Lago de agua cristalina!**_ Era lo más bello y lindo, que luna miro pero de pronto miro el lago se estaba ¿Congelado acaso? Miro asía un lado, y Jhon tenía su pezuña en el lago lo avía convertido en hielo de pronto comenzó a _**¡Patinar asía el centro del lago!,**_ luna lo miraba confundida hasta que vio cómo se paró en dos patas mientras, movía sus pezuñas creando una ¿Nube negra? Era como su melena pero esta era como vida _**¡Propia!**_ Y más cuando se movía formando dos dragones los cuales estaban _**¡Danzando entre ellos!,**_ era realmente hermoso y mas cuando los dragones negros la rodearon en forma, de un ¿Leve tornado? La asía bailar cerrando sus ojos se dejó guiar, por esas sombras hasta que se tropezó con ¿Alguien pero con quién? Al abrir sus ojos lo ve y se sonroja de golpee.

Jhon: (Le sonríe, inocentemente) Me alegro que le gustara es una de mis especialidades, pero por ahora vamos (Se separa de ella, mientras le sonríe) Debo llegar temprano ya que alguien, me está esperando.

Luna: (Sonrojada, y algo celosa) C-como que alguien la c-cita y-ya t-termino, ¿T-tan rápido? (Algo deprimida y enojada, por lo que el dijo) E-enserio t-tienes q-que i-irte t-tan p-pronto ¿?

Jhon: SI lo siento es que Twilight me espera princesa, de verdad lo siento (La ve y es tacleado, por luna que está encima de él) _**¡PERO QUE SUCEDE PRINCESA ME DOLIÓ AUCH!,**_ N-no entiendo que hice algo malo ¿?

Luna: (Se sonroja, por lo que ara) Y-yo l-lo s-siento p-pero t-tu m-me g-gustas (Mirando el sonrojo, de su compañero) A-así q-que s-solo e-estate t-tranquilo e-esto _**¡S-será m-muy p-placentero p-para a-ambos!**_

Jhon iba a gritar pero fue besado por luna mientras en su mente, solo se le ocurría aquella frase y pensó rápidamente _**¡NO OTRA VEZ ME SUCEDE ESTO, POR EL AMOR DE LA OSCURIDAD AYUDA!,**_ el resto de la noche en el bosque se escuchaba unos ¿Gritos combinado con gemidos?, nadie se acercaba ni los animales como era de esperarse las horas iban pasando, hasta que la noche se fue y apareció un hermoso amanecer a la entrada del bosque, se ve a un pony negro ¿Con ojeras y cansado? Y caminaba torpemente lo mas rápido que podía, su cara reflejaba _**¡Miedo terror horror!**_ Cuando al fin logro llegar a la biblioteca de Twilight, al solo abrirla fue ¿Tacleada por una pony? Y así era Twilight estuvo preocupada por el toda la noche _**¡Como podría decirle que estaba siendo violado!,**_ eso se lo llevaría a la tumba aunque le cueste la vida.

Jhon: (Tras su farsa, explicación) Y así fue como no dormí en toda la noche, perdón mi vida (jugando con sus pezuñas, mientras miraba el suelo) N-no quería hacerte preocupar, pero me perdí perdón.

Twilight: (rota su cuello, con el de el) Está bien mi vida por ahora debemos, preparar algo especial (Se sonroja por, lo que le iba a decir) Y-yo b-bueno v-veras m-mira y-yo

Jhon: (Le sonríe y toma su pezuña, mientras hace una reverencia) Mi amada Twilight desearía compartir, su vida a este humilde servidor (La mira y besa su pezuña, mientras le sonríe) Me preguntaba si desea acompañarme, a un viaje solo nosotros dos ¿?

Twilight solo grito y acepto dos días después se podía ver a nuestra parejita, en una cálida playa junto a sus amigos, mirando todo con tranquilidad se bañaban en la playa todos emocionados con una ¿Pelota de playa? Todo era tranquilidad, incluso se veía a Jhon Daniel y _**¡Spike!**_ Con traje de buceó todo era tranquilidad en los siguientes días, pasaron divirtiéndose se tomaron fotos era de lo mas tranquilo ¿O eso se parecía?, nuestro alicornio se le escuchaba llorar una que otra noche y esta noche no era la excepción a su lado estaban _**¡Daniel y Spike!,**_ apoyándolo ya que saben lo que le paso a su pobre amigo.

Daniel: (Con su casco, en su hombro) Ya amigo tranquilo se que es horrible, pero estate relajado (Ve que seguía, llorando cada vez mas) ¿Pero nunca lo viste venir acaso?, digo tu eres siempre precavido _**¡Que paso!**_

Jhon: (Se limpiaba, las lágrimas) _**¡NO LO SE AMIGO NO SE!,**_ fue horrible lo que me hicieron (Miraba a su amigo, y lo abrazo) _**¡ME QUIERO IR DE AQUI!**_ Ya no quiero, que me toquen y me den _**¡De latigazos por favor!**_

Spike: (Sintiendo pena, por el) Pero no puedo creerme que _**¡Las princesa hicieran eso!**_ , es mas jamás se me cruzo en mi mente (Consolándolo, mientras lo miraba) ¿Por qué no te casas? Digo así no abra, problemas no crees.

Daniel: (Pensando un poco, sus palabras) Bueno eso podría funcionar por ahora, pero la pregunta es ¿Twilight deseara casarse? (Ve a su amigo que aun, lloraba en su hombro) _**¡Mire primero pensemos!,**_ luego vemos que aremos entendido ¿?

Tres meses mas tarde no lograron _**¡Nada de nada!**_ Daniel se sentía como un tonto, incluso Jhon eran de los experto en situaciones estúpida ¿Pero esta pasaba por todas?, las experiencias que tuvieron en el pasado Spike, estaba aún lado ¿Chupándose el dedo? Y como no _**¡tras escuchar lo que pasaron esos dos!**_ El tiempo siguió hasta la noche cuando, aparecieron Fluttershy y Twilight sumamente ¿Felices? Abrazaron a sus novios y sin mas, _**¡Gritaron a los cuatros vientos!**_ Algo que dejo sorprendido a los alicornios nuestras portadoras estaban _**¡EMBARRAZADAS LAS DOS LO ESTABAN!,**_ Daniel y Jhon las abrazaron felices era una alegría para ellos dos, _**¡Una familia al fin una familia!**_ Todo era felicidad ahora estarían juntos siempre el resto del mes, Rarity junto a Spike estaban reparando los vestido para las novias Applejack preparaba ¿Los adornos? Mientras que Pinkie pie, preparaba los pasteles de boda todo estaba ya casi en su punto.

Daniel: (Arreglando su melena, mientras se ve al espejo) ¿Qué cosas no Jhon? Vaya de verdad, que no me lo esperaba (Ve a su amigo, que buscaba algo) ¿Buscas algo amigo mío?, puede que lo haya visto.

Jhon: (Niega y sonríe, para sacar una cajita) Gracias a Spike pude conseguir el regalo, _**¡De boda para mi novia!**_ (Abre la caja y muestra, una piedra verdad) Así que amigo toma una de las tres, la verde es mía la roja de Spike.

Daniel: (Sorprendido toma, la de color amarillo) Amigo de verdad esto es ¿Para Twilight?, donde demonios la conseguiste (Le hace una seña de que, es mejor no saber) B-bien entiendo entonces, este día le daremos sus regalos ¿No?

Su amigo asintió el día paso como si nada hasta el momento de la ¿Boda? Si ya era el momento que muchos, avían esperado se podía ver _**¡A los novios esperando en el altar!**_ Spike estaba con su esmoquin esperando a las novias, cuando se escuchas unas trompetas y hay _**¡Estaban las novias!**_ Caminando asía el altar, donde lo esperaban sus futuros esposos cuando llegaron cada una en su respetiva pareja miraron asía ¿El sacerdote?, era anda mas ni nada menos que la princesa Celestia todos _**¡Estaban sorprendidos!**_ En donde ¿está el cura? Buscaron, y anda decidieron mejor seguir con la ceremonia pero _**¡Twilight estaba enojada!,**_ mientras que Jhon estaba ¿Aterrado acaso?

Celestia: (Se aclara la garganta) _**¡Mis queridos súbditos estamos aquí reunidos!**_ Para celebrar la unión, de estos ponys (Mira a las parejas, mientras continua) _**¡En sagrado matrimonio!**_ a esta joven, pareja de alicornios y de pegasus y alicornio (Ve fijamente, a Jhon unos momentos) Jhon Dresker acepta la princesa Twilight Sparkle, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que, la muerte los separe ¿?

Jhon: (Ve la mirada de la princesa, y ve a Twilight) _**¡Acepto!**_ la amo más que nada, yo Jhon Dresker _**¡Te desposó!**_ (La ve con amor y saca, algo de su traje) Este es un regalo símbolo de mi amor, _**¡El cual será eterno y solamente tuyo!**_ Te amare eternamente mi querida y amada Twilight

Twilight: (Muy sonrojada, mirándole a los ojos) Y-yo Twilight Sparkle acepto hasta que al muerte, nos separe mi amor (Deja que le coloque, un collar con una gema verde) Es-este será la prueba de nuestro juramento.

Celestia: (Tratando de soportar, la ira que siente) B-bien entonces usted Fluttershy acepta a Daniel, en la salud y en la enfermedad (Ve debes en cuando, a Jhon y a Twilight) En la riqueza y la pobreza ¿? Hasta muerte los separe ¿?

Fluttershy: (Lo mira sonrojada, mientras ve a la princesa) _**¡Acepto hasta que la muerte nos separe!,**_ lo amo más que nada (Sonrojada lo mira, con infinito cariño) ¿Cómo no podría amarlo? Es tierno cariñoso, y muy caballeroso.

Daniel: (Sonrojado muestra, un collar similar al de Jhon) Y-yo Daniel Hernández _**¡Te desposó!**_ Y esta gema, es la prueba de nuestro juramento (Coloca el collar en, el cuello de su novia) _**¡Mi amor es eterno y este collar es su símbolo!**_ , te amare eternamente mi amada Fluttershy.

Celestia: (Tenia cierto tip, en su ojo) Si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora _ **, ¡O calle para siempre!**_ (Esperaba que alguien, dijera nada pero no paso) E-entonces se los declara marido y mujer, y-ya puede besar a la novia.

Y sin más ambos alicornio besaron los labios de sus novias las cuales _**¡Le regresaron el beso emocionadas!,**_ la princesa Celestia buscaba a su hermana que ¿Avía sucedido? Ella tenía que haber detenido pero no apareció, entonces donde estaba ¿? Suspiro y fue en busca al de comer se sentía extraña desde hace unos meses, ya que tenía ¿Mas hambre? Que lo de siempre miraba a su hermana ¿Comiendo los bocadillos? Era raro luna casi nunca quería bocadillos decidió que era mejor, dejar pasar lo que ya paso nuestra pareja de recién esposos, estaban bailando mostrando que no bailaban nada mal incluso Rarity junto a Spike estaban bailando de buena forma, todos aplaudieron por completo por el baile y mas cuando cortaron el pastel y por _**¡Ultimo las flores!,**_ arrojaron los ramo de flores y estos cayeron en Rarity y Spike sonrojándolos por completo.

Rarity: (Sonrojada, mirando a otra parte) S-Spike wikey e-es s-sorpréndete e-esto n-no c-crees ¿? (Miraba el ramo, y lo ve de reojo) D-digo que nos cayera a ambos, sí que es cosas del d-destino.

Spike: (Ve que Jhon le da una caja, y decide abrirlo y se sorprende) Y-yo R-Rarity d-debo de-decirle a-algo (Ve que ella, lo mira sonrojada) Q-quiero s-saber s-si a-aceptarías s-ser m-mi e-esposa ¿?

Rarity: (Con sus pezuñas en su boca, mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas) Y-yo s-Spike v-veras y-yo (Piensa mientras lo ve _ **: ¡No puedo creerlo es de verdad!**_ No me importa) _**¡ACEPTO SPIKE WIKEY!**_

Y un fuerte beso y un cálido abrazo fue suficiente, para dejar claro pero eso sería cuando ¿Estuviera mas grande?, bueno les toco esperar no más la fiesta termino y sin mas todos se fueron Spike esta noche no durmió con Twilight, ya que ella necesitaba su tiempo a solas con su esposo de Fluttershy y Daniel eso no le preocupaba, por nada mientras con nuestro pequeño dragón estaba ¿Mirando las estrellas? Si así era las miraba con la portadora de la generosidad, ambos mirándolas con ilusión y deseando _**¡Un futuro cercano, con una familia!,**_ era su deseo al fin Spike avía conseguido ayuda como siempre deseo solo miraba con una gran sonrisa, todo el paisaje y como no ¿?

Rarity: (Acercándose a él, mientras besa su mejilla) Querido ¿Está todo bien? Mi pequeño _**¡Spike wikey!,**_ que haces aquí afuera ¿? (Lo mira y ve las estrellas, y sonríe levemente) Son muy lindas enserio que lo son.

Spike: (Le sonríe y toma, su mejilla mirándola) ¡No son tan hermosas como tú! Mi bella y hermosa Rarity, tu eres y siempre serás hermosa (Besa tiernamente, sus labios y la ve) _**¡Antes mis ojos tu eres lo más hermoso del universo!,**_ lo más preciado y bello de mi corazón te amo Rarity.

Rarity: (Muy sonrojada mientras, ve como él toma su casco) M-mi _**¡S-Spike W-Wikey Te amo mi príncipe!,**_ Mío muchas gracias (Lo abraza mientras, se ven a los ojos) _**¡G-gracias p-por a-aceptarme a-a t-tu l-lado**_!, le doy gracias a Celestia por conocerte mi Spike wikey.

Spike: (Besa su mejilla, muy sonrojado) _**¡No gracias a ti por aceptar mi amor!**_ Rarity de verdad muchas gracias, por haberte conocido y sobre todo (Se sonroja mucho, mientras acariciaba su mejilla) _**¡Haberme enamorado de las más hermosa ponys de Equestria!,**_ te amo Rarity con todo mi corazón.

Ellos se abrazan tiernamente mirando las estrellas esperando un futuro mejor para ambos, después de todo _**¡El amor que siente en ellos dos es muy fuerte!**_ Ambos deseaba una familia, ¿Quizás un día lo conseguirían?, eso era un hecho el tiempo comenzó a pasar y era normal que Spike junto a Rarity tuvieran mucho sueño sin saber que alejado, de su pequeño pueblo ¿Un portal se abría de la nada? Y una sombra pasaba por el porta, y se notaba una _**¿¡Pony acaso!?**_ La cual caminaba para mirar sus ojos asía el cielo y de pronto, _**¡Una sombra se movió de su espalda!**_ Para destruir unos árboles por completo mientras el portal se cierra acaso todo era silencio, en ese gran bosque mientras la pony estaba aún mirando ¿La luna con una sonrisa? Para luego comenzar a reírse en carcajada.

¿?: JAJAJAJAJA _**¡Al fin llegue no podrás escapar de mí!**_ (Mire asía la nada, y sus pupilas se achican) _ **¡Jhon DRESKER AL FIN LLEGUE MI AMOR!,**_ TU NO TE VOLVERÁS A SEPARAR DE MI LADO TE ENCONTRARE (Riéndose con más fuerza, mientras mira la noche) _**¡Te encontrare aun cuando años me demore!,**_ y cuando te encuentre querido _**¡VAS A SER SOLO MIO!**_

4 años más tarde se podía ver en Ponyville a un ¿Alicornio correr como desquiciado?, y así era se veía a Jhon Dresker el alicornio negro, huir como si su vida _**¡Dependiera de ella y estaba en lo correcto!**_ Detrás de él se veía a una, ¿Alicornio morada? Era la princesa de la amistad y portadora del mismo lanzando rayos de su cuerno, y detrás de ella avían ¿Dos alicornios siguiéndola? Así era señores y señoras nuestro buen pony negro, huía a todo pulmón ya que sus alas estaban ¿Atadas con grilletes espectrales? Y así era nuestro buen alicornio seguía corriendo, hasta que logro divisar a lo lejos a su salvador su buen amigo Daniel junto a Spike los cuales, le asían con manos y pezuñas que se movieran a nuestro amigo ¿Le salían las lágrimas? Si así era, ya que de felicidad ya que al llegar con ellos se salvaría.

Twilight: (Enfurecida corriendo, asía el fuertemente) _**¡Jhon DAME LA MALDITA CARA SE HOMBRE!,**_ NI CORRIENDO PODRÁS SALVARTE (Ve que a lo lejos estaban, Daniel y Spike) _**¡Oh eso si que no!**_ Eres un hombre, muerto y ellos no te salvaran.

Jhon: (Llorando se esconde, detrás de sus amigos) _**¡SALVENME AMIGOS HAGANLO AHORA MISMO POR FAVOR!**_ (Temblando del miedo mientras, se cubría con sus pezuñas) Lo que sea háganlo ahora, antes de que me atrape.

Se ve a la portadora de la amistad corriendo asía ellos tres pero antes de que llegara, ¿Fue detenía y elevada por los aire? Cuando se da cuenta estaba amarrada por unas cadenas, que salían de un sello que estaba bajo los pies de Daniel, mientras Spike mostraba _**¡Un libro señalando cierta sección!**_ Pero antes de poder cantar, victoria ¿Aparecen dos alicornio detrás de ella? Y eran nada más ni anda menos que _**¡La princesa Celestia diosa del sol y la princesa luna diosa de la luna**_!, los ponis que miraban todo eso se preguntaba, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo tan temprano? Pero al sorpresa fue mayor cuando se ven unos ¿Pequeños potrillos?, detrás de las princesas y uno que llego luego y se quedó mirando a Twilight la cual estaba, _**¡Furiosa se le notaba a kilómetros!**_ Ya que se veía un potrillo de color morado oscuro sus ojos eran café oscuro, se notaba unas alitas pequeñas pero estas tenías algunas plumas de color ¿Negras acaso? Su melena, era de color rojo mientras detrás de él se veían otros dos potrillos ¿Casi similares acaso? Y así era _**¡uno de ellos era de color negro oscuro, mientras sus ojos eran verdes!**_ Y su melena era como de ¿La princesa luna?, y antes de poder decir algo algunos de los presente se escucha un _**¡PAPI!**_ Y los potrillos corren, asía un aterrado ¿Jhon? Se ve a un alicornio de color blanco su melena era roja con unas franjas de color verde, y de color celeste ¿? y sus ojos café oscuro abrazando al alicornio negro.

Celestia: (Se da cuenta, que no puede moverse) _**¡QUE OSADIA ES ESA SUELTEMENTE AHORA!**_ (Tratando de moverse, pero no podía liberarse) _**¡No me van a detener!**_ Ese hombre será mío, me han escuchado debe hacerse responsable.

Luna: (Ve a su hermana, muy furiosa) _**¡NO TE HAGAS EL TAMBIÉN SE DEBE HACERSE RESPONSABLE CONMIGO!**_ (Ve que no puede moverse, y se maldice) _**¡Demonios!**_ Ya suéltenme él debe, estar a mi lado sin importar que.

Twilight: (Las ve a ambas, muy enfurecida) _**¡Malditas arpías él es mi esposo!**_ Como osaron tener potrillos con _**¡EL, EL ES MIO!**_ (Trataba de acercarse, asía ellas pero no podía) _**¡TU CONTESTA AHORA!**_ ¿Cómo pudiste que hice yo?, porque me engañaste así que hice mal.

Jhon: (Ve las lágrimas, de Twilight) Mi amor no es así _**¡Yo jamás te engañaría!,**_ en realidad fueron ellas (Señalas a las princesa, por completo aterrado) _**¡ELLAS ME VIOLARON SIN COMPACION!,**_ lo juro nunca te engañaría mi amor.

Todos estaban sorprendido mirando a las princesa ¿Asombrados acaso?, si ya que jamás pensaron que ellas violarían a un pony y menos a uno que ya tenía pareja, eso era algo _**¡Inaudito para ellos!**_ Y mas para las seis mane, sobre tofo Fluttershy se veía con tres potrillos _**¡Eran trillizos!**_ Uno era café un pequeño pegasu con su melena ¿Rosada?, el otro era un alicornio amarillo con una melena negra sus ojos eran como los de su madre, y el ultimo era un chico se notaba esta vez por su _**¡Melena rosado oscuro!**_ Pero se notaba de que era un chico era un pequeño alicornio, se notaba su mirada y su caminar ya que caminaba con _**¡Orgullo!**_ Si así era caminaba con orgullo con temple como un guerrero, la misma actitud de su padre ya que se puso a su lado _**¡Orgulloso de ser su hijo!,**_ y Daniel estaba muy pero muy orgulloso de su pequeño potrillo como de sus potrillas.

Daniel: (Acaricia la cabecita, de su pequeño) Hay chicas saben que Jhon no estará, con ninguna de ustedes dos (Mirando a luna y Celestia, las cuales lo ven molesto) _**¡ADEMÁS COMO CARAJO OCULTARON A ESOS PEQUEÑOS!**_ , Jhon enserio no te diste cuenta ¿?

Jhon: Te juro por mi honor que nunca lo vi venir y eso que (Recordando su pasado, y se deprime rápidamente) _**¡Oh!**_ Me olvide violación largo rato que deprimente.

Spike: (Ve a Rarity, junto a él) Hola mi amor estas lista _**¡Para nuestra cita de esta tarde!**_ (Ve que ella asiente, y se recarga en el) JeJe por lo menos Jhon, no tendrás más pro…

No pudo seguir por que algo interrumpió sus palabras y fue un ¿grito? Todos miraron asía el cielo y un _**¡Cometa de color morado!,**_ estaba descendiendo asía ellos dejándolos sorprendido a todos y muchos corriendo, pero de pronto se ve a ¿Jhon? Desprendiendo sus alas fuertemente volando asía el cometa el mismo _**¡Que pretendía el alicornio negro!,**_ pero de pronto se convirtió el en un ¡ _ **Cometa de color negro!**_ Cuando ambos cometas chocaron se veían las siluetas de ¿Dos ponis en los cometas?, el poder era demasiado grande que el alicornio negro cayó del cielo, chocando contra el suelo fuertemente rápidamente se levanta, _**¡Para ver algo que lo dejo aterrado!**_ Tanto a él como a ¿Daniel también? Se veían a ambos alicornios, retrocediendo frente a ellos avía ¿Una alicornio? Melena rubia de ojos azules sus pezuñas frontales, cubierta por una tela ¿Negra? Que cubrías sus pezuñas como cubriéndolas y su pezuñas traseras _**¡Llevaban unas especie de pantimedias negras!,**_ una camisa negra y una blanca que ocultaba la negra y una especie ¿De collar? Y una pequeña correa el resto de su cuerpo era de color marrón, mientras ella miraba a todos los ponis con ¿Indiferencia y arrogancia?, hasta que ve asía al frente abriendo sus ojos en par en par _**¡Frente de ella estaba un alicornio de color negro con una Cutie Mark de calavera!,**_ ella de pronto se le caían ¿Lagrimas de sus ojos? Todos estaban mas confundido.

¿?: (Aparece frente del pony negro, y lo abraza fuertemente) _**¡Jhon mi amor al fin te encontré!**_ Dios mío me tomo mucho tiempo, pero estas aquí vida mía (Lo abraza más a ella mientras, dejaba caer las lágrimas) ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa mi amor? Estaba sumamente preocupada, como puedes olvidar a tu novia.

Celestia/Luna/Twilight: (Enfurecidas por escuchar, esas palabra de ella) _**¡COMO QUE TU AMOR, ¿NOVIA? ESTAS LOCA!**_ (Notan la mirada, de la pony en ellas) _**¡EL ES MÍO NO TUYO ME PERTENECE EL!**_

¿?: (Las mira con una mirada, de querer matarlas) **¡Suyo!** JaJaJa él es mío el me pertenece, a mí a Ana Carrión (Se señala ella, misma con orgullo) _**¡Su primera novia!**_ Y única él es mío, así que no es de ninguna de las tres.

Potrillos: (Miran a su padre, que estaba aterrado) _**¡Papi quien es la señora mala!,**_ da mucho miedo (Corren al lado, de su padre temblando) _**¡Señora mala da miedo mucho miedo!**_

Ana: (Ve a Jhon y a los potrillos, y logro escuchar lo que dijeron) _**¡¿Cómo que papi?!**_ E-espera j-Jhon t-tu t-tienes, H-hijos a-acaso (Temerosa ve, a los potrillos) E-es u-una m-mentira n-no ¿Es verdad?

Jhon: (Traga saliva, al verla) Etto n-no son mis hijos a-así que creo que sabrás, de que no somos nada (Riéndose nerviosamente, porque la conocía) Mira estos pequeños, la primera se llama a…..

Ana: (Tacleando y se coloca, encima de él mirándolo a los ojos) _**¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TU Y YO NOS VAMOS!,**_ ¿Me escuchaste Jhon nos vamos? (Siente algo y se da la vuelta, creando un circulo detrás de ella) _**¡NO INTERFIERAS EN MI REENCUENTRO!,**_ No lo entienden (Mirando mientras detenía, los poderes que fueron en su contra) ¿Son sordas acaso o qué?

Luna: (Enfurecida mirando, a Ana con odio) _**¡Tu reencuentro estás loca!**_ Él no se ira me escuchaste, mis hijos no están sin un _**¡Padre loca psicópata!**_

Celestia: (Extiende sus alas, con fuerza) _**¡El me pertenece a mí y a nadie más!,**_ no dejare que alguien como _**¡Tú lo tenga nunca!**_ (Acumulando, energía de nuevo) _**¡Mi hijo estará con su padre!**_ Quieras o no loca.

Twilight: (Mira a las princesa, furiosas por lo que dijeron) _**¡No son de ninguna de las dos!**_ Yo soy su mujer, o acaso lo han olvidado (Señala su collar, mientras las ve) _**¡Este collar es el símbolo de nuestro amor!,**_ así que no es de ustedes.

Ana: (Sonríe con arrogancia, mientras las ve) _**¡Ja si como no el me escogerá!**_ Y ¿Saben porque lo ara?, pues bien por conveniencia (Alzando su cara con orgullo, mientras las mira) Amor dile a esas locas que tú me escogerás a mi vamos d…..

Cuando avía girado su cabeza no estaba _**¡Jhon se avía fugado con los potrillos!,**_ todas ellas miran asía el otro lado para no ver a ¿Daniel y a su esposa e hijos?, todos los ponys no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces _**¡Corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo!,**_ aunque no era tan alejado de la realidad ya que apenas cerraron sus casas _**¡Una fuerte explosión se escuchó!,**_ las 4 alicornio se comenzaron a enfrentar pero avía algo diferente en Ana, ella era ¿Experta en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo? Y lo era porque en unos minutos avía logrado, dejar en el suelo a las princesas cómo si nada ¿Qué carajo es ella? Hasta que Celestia noto algo en su flaco derecho, una Cutie Mark que avía reconocido _**¡Sonrió sabiendo lo que podría detenerla!**_ Mientras tanto de regreso con Jhon podemos verlo, con sus pequeños que corrían de aquí para haya muy contentos mientras, miraba a su buen amigo Daniel el cual estaba un poco preocupado.

Jhon: (Suspira y ve a su amigo) _**¡Ya se lo que dirás no me debes decirlo!,**_ estaré escondido donde Applejack (Acaricia la cabeza de sus, potrillos los que sonríe) ¿Cómo carajo me encontró ella?, y creí que estaría vivo unos años más.

Daniel: (Dándole unas palmaditas, en su hombro) Relájate amigo de seguro se cansara, _**¡Y todo será tranquilidad!**_ (Le sonríe mientras pensaba) Pero por si acaso ten un plan B ya sabes, como es ella bien ¿?

Spike: (Ve el miedo, del alicornio) Jhon sé que no es de mi inconveniencia ¿Pero Ana que hace aquí?, digo si mal recuerdo avían terminado ¿No?

Jhon: (Suspira deprimido, y ve a su amigo) Mira Spike Ana esa fue mi primera novia, aunque ella bueno _**¡No entiende la palabra se terminó!**_ (Ve a su amigo, mientras pensaba) Ella me engaño con el que era mi mejor amigo, pero cuando le dije _**¡Se terminó no quiero verte más!**_ Nunca lo ha superado.

Daniel: (Recordando algo, y ve a Jhon) _**¡Antes o después de que Luis la dejara!**_ Si mal recuerdo la dejo, porque fue cierto (Se le enciende, el foco al recordar algo) _**¡Celosa psicópata maniática, compulsiva no es así!**_ , por eso decidió volver contigo.

Jhon no digo nada solo miro la tranquilidad y le dijo que cuidaran de sus potrillos, y de un momento a otro ¿Desapareció? Los pequeños estaban ya dormiditos, los siguientes días avía mucho caos y mas cuando el dios del caos apareció, por un llamado de Celestia diciendo que una alicornio _**¡Tenia una Cutie Mark del caos!**_ Logrando que así Discord, se enfrentara a ella para luego ¿Darle un ultimátum? Y decirle que se fuera por las buenas, a la alicornio no le quedo de otra realmente _**¡Decidió ir a buscar unas manzana para el camino!**_ Pero cuando llego a la granja de Applejack, vio a un alicornio negro que estaba caminando asía ¿El granero? Con cuidado y ve a un dormido Jhon, el cual estaba encima de unas ¿Pilas de heno? Ella con su magia logro cerrar las puertas del granero y con cuidado se acercaba, al indefenso alicornio dormido.

Ana: (Tocando su pelo, con su pezuña) _**¡Amor mío cuanto tiempo sin verte!,**_ tranquilo mi vida volveremos a casa (Hablando en voz baja, mientras acariciaba su cuello) ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mi?, pero tranquilo amor yo resolveré eso.

Al día siguiente se puede ver a Ana frente a un portal que ella avía creado, ¿Cómo era posible? Daniel se preguntaba como todo cambio para bien, pero antes de poder decir algo vio a Applejack traer un ¿Carrito de manzana?, el cual fue entregado a la alicornio que estaba con una sonrisa mientras, que Discord la miraba fijamente tras su batalla el no tenía _**¡Ni un solo rasguño!**_ Ser dios del caos lo ayudaba, y no iba a permitir que una pony con una Cutie Mark del caos le quitara su trabajo, así que tras haberla vencido le pidió que se fuera se podía ver a Celestia luna e Twilight ¿Sonriente acaso?, lo era pero estaban un poco confundidas con la _**¡Gran sonrisa de Ana!**_

Celestia: (Feliz porque, se iba de una vez) _**¡Lástima que ya no puedas quedarte!,**_ pero tranquila Jhon estará (Se relame los labios) En buenas pezuñas puedes irte ya.

Luna: (La ve con una, gran sonrisa) ¿Segura estarás bien una vez que te vayas?, digo puede que algo te pase (Piensa: _**¡Ojala te mueras cuando cruces ese portal!,**_ el va a ser mío no mas)

Twilight: (Muy contenta, que casi saltaría) _**¡Fue un gusto haberte conocido el poco tiempo!**_ Pero tranquila, te vamos a extrañar.

Ana: (Pensando: Claro par de hipócritas _**¡Pero yo saldré ganando Ja!**_ , ya verán es mío ahora) Si estaré bien tranquila, señorita Applejack gracias por las manzanas.

Applejack: No gracias a ti aunque como veo llevas, muchas manzanas (Notando la carreta) **¡Es un poco pesada!** No recordaba, que fuera tantas manzanas.

Ana: (Se coloca las cuerdas, para mover la carreta) _**¡Tranquila yo me encargo de aquí!**_ Fue un gusto, conocer a todos ustedes (Los ve una vez mas, y sonríe triunfante) Adiós se cuidan nos veremos, algún día sayonarah.

Entro al portal y las tres princesas gritaron emocionadas sin saber lo que avía ocurrido antes, si alguien se hubiera fijado en el carrito de manzana hubiera logrado _**¡Escuchar el mormullo!**_ O si se hubieran fijado, mas atención en el carrito alguien estaba debajo de esas manzanas avía un compartimiento un alicornio, de color negro estaba _**¡Amarrado de pezuñas y alas con su boca con un pañuelo!,**_ impidiéndole hablar y un collar que evitaba que su magia fuera activada ¿Cómo avía llegado a esa situación?, nunca lo podría saber mientras tanto en Equestria las horas iban pasando, y las princesas comenzaron a buscar el alicornio negro el cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

Daniel: (Repasando lo que paso, hace unas horas) ¿Ana estaba muy sonriente? Eso es raro, ella solo esta así cuando (Abre sus ojos en par en par) _**¡Demonios como no lo vi venir!**_ Spike tenemos trabajo, que hacer espérame en la entrada en el bosque después de 3 días.

Spike: (Vio como Daniel corría, como desquiciado) ¿Por qué presiento que es una misión suicida? Bueno que mas puedo hacer (Suspira derrotado, mientras pensaba) Mi amor no crees que deberíamos ¿Irnos ya a casa?

Rarity: (Besa su mejilla, mientras le sonríe) _**¡Si vamos te tengo algo que decir!**_ Muy importante mi Spike wikey (Acaricia su mejilla, mirándolo con amor) Vamos mi pequeño Spike, es hora de irnos.

Tres días más tarde Celestia luna y Twilight estaban _**¡Furiosas!**_ Ya que no avían logrado encontrar, al alicornio negro hasta ese día cuando escucharon a Spike, que iría a ver a Daniel a la entrada del bosque, y mas al saber que hace unos días atrás de que _**¡Rarity estaba esperando un bebe!**_ Y eso que apenas hace dos años, se avían casado y luego de tanto tiempo _**¡Tendría un retoño!**_ Estaban felices, todas las portadoras las cuales estaban preparando el día, del nacimiento _**¡Del pequeño!**_ Sin saber que en la entrada del bosque ¿Estaba Daniel y Spike? Ambos estaban ¿Con armaduras acaso?, es como si fueran a enfrentar a un sinfín de soldados.

Daniel: (Mirando cierto libro, mientras ajustaba su armadura) _**¡Bien Spike tenemos como misión!**_ Recuperar a nuestro amigo (Decidido mientras, miraba de nuevo la hoja) ¿Estás preparado amigo? Nos vamos a enfrentar, a un ¡Demonio! Preparado.

Spike: (Del tamaño de Daniel, mirándolo decidido) _**¡Vamos a pasear el trasero marrón de esa yegua!,**_ y a salvar a Jhon adelante.

Daniel: (Mueve sus pezuñas, y su cuerno brilla) Cuando estemos haya _**¡Te vas a sorprender!,**_ pero estate listo amigo (Ve que el portal se abre, y sonríe) _**¡Jhon amigo vamos por ti!,**_ sin mas a la car…

Fue noqueado y Spike rápidamente iba ayudarlo y ZACK fue noqueado también, entre las sombras se ven a tres alicornio, mirando el portal con una sonrisa y gritaron _**¡VOY A IR POR Mi HOMBRE!,**_ se miraron con rabia ¿Las tres al mismo tiempo?, y se metieron al portal sin mas _**¡Sin darse cuenta de tres potrillos!,**_ que iban detrás de ellas tras pasar todos los alicornios y los potrillos ¿El portal se cerró? Y así fue a la media hora Daniel y Spike comenzaron a despertar, con un gran _**¡Dolor de cabeza!**_ Y a su lado avía un ¿Tuvo de cañería?, ahora sabían el dolor de cabeza y ven que el portal _**¡Ya no estaba!,**_ y notaron huellas de ponys y ¿De potrillos? Ambos se ven con _**¡Miedo y terror!**_ Sabían, que no podrán ayudar aunque quisieran.

Daniel: (Con una de sus pesuñas, en su frente preocupado) _**¡Bien Spike vamos a prepararnos!**_ Esto será malo, demasiado malo (Ve a su amigo confundido, por lo que dije) ¡Ven vamos a preparar un funeral!

Spike: (Se sobaba aun, su cabeza) Vamos no crees que estas ¿Exagerando Daniel? (Lo ve con miedo, y le recuerda lo que paso) _**¡Bien entiendo no digas más!**_ ¿Crees que el estará bien?

Daniel: (Suspira mientras, mira a Spike) _**¡Lo que importa es que tendrá a sus hijos en sus último momento!,**_ así que sin mas vamos (Comienza a caminar, y mira de reojo) Jhon por lo que más quieras, no te mueras amigo ¿No dejaras solos a tus hijos? O ¿Si?

*************** ¿Fin? ***************


End file.
